


Хулкинд

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Ableism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Children, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Newborn Children, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: В благородной альтмерской семье случается несчастье - рождается хулкинд. У его матери нет иного пути, кроме как отречься от дефектного сына, ведь такой ребёнок - позор для калана. Да вот только Иринве не желает мириться с таким положением дел.Автор:Relan Daevath
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912879
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Алинор

Часы на стене остановились позавчера. Дедовские часы, отличной алинорской работы, великолепные, принадлежавшие роду Иринве с того момента, как пра-пра-пра вернулась из Хай Рока и осела здесь, поклявшись никогда более не оставлять благословенного Архипелага. 

Иринве неуютно без стука часов. Механизм чуть барахлил, давая узнаваемую, в одну шестнадцатую такта, задержку. Теперь его нет.

Может быть, она спугнула этот звук, когда кричала - часов шестнадцать? двадцать, наверное, - когда жгла под собой простыни от боли. Роды - не развлечение, конечно. Мало у кого из альтмерок они вообще хорошо проходят, даром, что во время беременности каких только зелий не приходится пить - и для сохранения плода, и для того, чтобы не утратить красоты...

Иринве не помнит, сколько точно мучалась. Время казалось остановившимся, густым, как клей, и где-то в центре боли и барахтанья родилась двойня.  
Мальчики. Один - чистейшее счастье. Второй - хулкинд.

Нандорил даже не удосужился бросить на второго и пары взглядов, а маленькое чудовище с уродливой заячьей губой до самого носа и ярко-зелёными глазами кричало и кричало, не радуясь появлению на свет. Нандорил не хочет быть отцом этого… а Иринве, что ж, Иринве опозорена.

Её чрево произвело на свет такую дрянь. 

Конечно, это не смертельно. Она может попробовать ещё раз, “начисто”, потом. А сейчас придётся всем объявить, что один из первенцев не пережил роды. Такое бывает. Очень часто. Или что его просто не было - ведь… есть второй, чтоб показать.

Есть удачный пример. Старший из близнецов совершенно нормален.

Урода можно оставить в чаще - на съедение грифонам, если жрецы Стендарра не найдут его вовремя. Предупреждать их не разрешается. 

Никто не осудит. Осудят, если поступить иначе: хулкинды без настолько видимых дефектов еще могут претендовать на то, чтобы стать слугами, но этот… 

Тишина на месте мерного стука часов отвлекает. Злит.

Ребёнок где-то в доме. Наверное, у слуг. 

Иринве с трудом приподнимается на кровати.

“Удачный” образец фамильной генетики - в резной деревянной колыбельке, повидавшей поколений пять его предков. Его укачивает сиделка - альтмерка с безукоризненно прямой спиной. Где-то должна быть и кормилица - о, самая лучшая, не эфемка, не хулкинд, тоже альтмерка, из потомственной семьи, здоровая и румяная…

...такой знатной леди, как Иринве, не положено выкармливать самой. Весь её калан, мать, отец, деды и румы, были бы против.

\- Ревилия, где урод?

\- О чём вы говорите, леди?

\- Что толку тебя спрашивать… позови Банри.

Банри - босмерка. Единственное несовершенство в доме Нандорила, но несовершенство просчитанное: Банри ловкая, смекалистая и умеет понимать несказанное, открывать и закрывать чёрные двери. Все грешки проходят через неё. Банри - сточная труба, какая есть в каждом блестящем поместье Саммерсета.

Когда та появляется, Иринве велит сиделке убираться и подзывает босмерку к себе.

Знакомые белые зубы, чёрные кудряшки… некрасиво, но полно жизни. 

\- Банри! Банри, принеси мне моего сына.

\- Господин велел, что у вас нет второго сына.

\- Ребёнок, Банри. Он ещё здесь. Принеси мне. У меня странные желания, я брежу, угрожаю тебя поджечь, придумай что хочешь.

\- Да, госпожа.

Она уходит. И приходит, умница, не с Нандорилом, а с ребёнком. 

У хулкинда ещё нет имени. 

Что у него есть, так это огромная заячья губа: щель доходит до носа насквозь, и в верхней челюсти виден единственный, но уже сформировавшийся маленький зуб. Близнецы родились переношенными, Иринве думала, что не переживёт и появление первого… а второй был ещё больше и сложнее…

Красный, сморщенный, с чуть растопыренными ушами, ручки-кулачки… обычный младенец, если не смотреть на лицо. Почти обычный. Иринве не особенно знает, как выглядят младенцы, но помнит что-то такое, смутно, о младшей сестре - к ней не пускали в комнатку, пока та не начала ходить, но Иринве была очень любопытной и умела втираться слугам в доверие. 

Она и сейчас умеет.

\- Банри. Скажи мне. Ты сама - мать, ты знаешь. Скажи мне, кроме этого… этой… дырки… он… здоров?

\- Не могу ответить вам в точности, госпожа. Но он крепкий мальчик, и шевелится, и кричит, и уже успел покушать, пусть с этим и есть проблемы. Я чувствую в нём силу. 

\- Банри, как у вас поступают с такими?

\- Мы рассказываем им особенные сказки, госпожа. Мы несём их к прядильщику, и он окуривает их травами, и рассказывает их телу, каким оно должно быть. 

\- Они исцеляются?

\- Да. Иногда приходится использовать костяной нож и нитку, но - да.

Иринве плачет.

Банри пытается забрать у неё сына, но Иринве не желает отдавать; кто знает, какой приказ Нандорила последует?

Ритуал подразумевает чащу и почти верную смерть. Половина таких подкидышей не выживает - либо гибнет в лесу, либо жрецы находят детей слишком поздно. Кто-то, конечно, приносит их к самому порогу храма, но Иринве не сомневается, что Нандорил отдаст приказ оставить урода на самом дальнем алтаре, чтобы даже криков слышно не было. К чему бы ему огласка. 

Иринве чувствует, что что-то в ней сломалось за те растворённые в боли двадцать часов. Внутри, внизу, сплошная рана, но пусть уж лучше бы она болела в сотню раз больше, чем сердце. 

Она просит Банри дать ей второго ребенка. 

Братья так похожи. Просто на втором какая-то помарка. Её можно устранить, и всё будет хорошо. Всё поправимо. 

Нужно только искать средство, нужно… 

Целитель знает своё дело: Иринве удаётся встать уже на вторые сутки. 

Ходит она плохо, медленно, враскорячку, совершенно не так, как положено этикетом, но берёт младшего близнеца на руки и тащится к Нандорилу в кабинет. 

Тот не удосуживается зайти сам, конечно же. Зол. 

\- Я не откажусь от него, - говорит Иринве в обтянутую безупречным, цвета коралла, камзолом спину.

\- Откажетесь, - шипит возлюбленный муж.

Нандорил - гордость своего калана. Его отец - один из Вознёсшихся викариев, носит накидку из лебединых перьев и обладает правом разбить калиан даже сапиарха. Нандорил - близкий друг кинледи Алинора, сочувствует Скрытому Наследию и очень озабочен чистотой альтмерской расы. 

Иринве держит на руках ребёнка, который пускает пузырь через дыру под носом. 

Во всех остальных отношениях это здоровый мальчик, сказала небарра, по крайней мере, сильный духом. Кому верить?..

\- Муж мой, эта жизнь уже началась. Неужели мы не сможем найти… способ?.. Говорят, у имперцев есть скульпторы лиц… 

\- Бросьте эти глупости, Иринве. У вас есть здоровый сын. Зачем нам этот позор? Мне что, самому его прикончить?

Иринве чувствует себя как в тумане. 

У неё очень красивое платье - свободное, с высокой талией; кружева режут кожу на груди, но в таком облачении сложно предположить, что она только что родила. У неё убраны жемчугом волосы - даже сейчас, хотя больше всего ей хочется лечь и запустить пригорошней перламутровых горошин сиделке в спину.

Нандорил воспринимает ухоженность жены как должное - и даже чуть морщится, оборачиваясь, потому что видит и круги под глазами, и бледность, и отёкшее лицо.

Их брачные ночи - в количестве десяти штук, по одной на каждый месяц с момента консуммации супружества - были чрезвычайно благопристойны и эстетичны. Иринве может вспомнить почти каждую деталь ритуала. И во что был одета - в специальную сорочку для сношений… и во что был одет Нандорил. И какие он говорил слова. И как старался быть отрешённым.

\- Если я покрыла себя позором, муж мой, то не буду лицемерить. Я - мать урода. Я понесу наказание. 

Нандорил подходит к ней и отвешивает пощёчину.

\- Вы - мать моего наследника! И нужны ему. Отдохните, выпейте трав. Столь глупые эмоции и привязанности недостойны вашего имени. 

\- Как вам будет угодно, - произносит Иринве. 

Ходить ей больно, подниматься с пола - ещё больнее, всё кажется, что разойдутся швы, и никакая магия потом не поможет. 

Она удаляется со всем достоинством, пусть за ней и остаются небольшие кровавые пятна. 

Ребёнок на её руках тих, словно понимает, что происходит.

Собирается она тоже в тумане: ночью, тайно, совершенно не представляя, что ей может понадобиться. Иринве никогда не думала, что станет апраксиком; на самом деле, она почти не была за пределами сперва родительского, а потом мужнего поместья.

Она просит Банри идти с ней, ведь, обнаружив пропажу жены, Нандорил может разозлиться и сорвёт гнев на эфемке... Банри соглашается проводить бывшую госпожу до безопасного места, но не служить ей после. 

У Иринве, в общем-то, нет особенного выбора. Только быть благодарной.

Она уходит перед рассветом, зная, что оставляет половину своего сердца позади - выкормить двоих она не сможет. Но Нандорил даст старшему из близнецов самое лучшее. Кормилица уже нанята, всё будет хорошо. Рисковать здоровьем идеального мальчика его слишком правильный отец не будет.

Иринве не может ехать верхом, не может позволить себе запрячь коляску, потому уходит пешком и налегке, в сопровождении босмерки, которой тоже ломает жизнь. Дети самой Банри уже взрослые и давно уехали с Саммерсета. Хоть в этом какое-то везение. 

Погони, как ни странно, нет.

Через неделю Нандорил объявляет траур: жена подарила ему наследника, но скончалась, и вот странное совпадение: в момент смерти остановились древние часы, что она привезла из дома родителей. 

Калан Иринве безутешен и требует показать тело, но Нандорил говорит по секрету, что бедняжка не вынесла боли и подожгла комнату, вы же знаете, она была очень вспыльчива.

В саркофаг кладут закрытый гроб.

Нандорил выжидает законное время скорби, и, приобретя статус несчастного вдовца, становится ещё более завидной партией для многих дев острова: род Иринве продлён в его сыне, состояния объединены.


	2. Карст

Банри приводит свою бывшую госпожу - теперь просто альтмерку Иринве - сперва на побережье, потом обещает убежище в маленькой босмерской общине, что работает на виноградниках от сезона к сезону и укрывает меров с проблемами. Жить по-кочевому, среди небарра, апраксиков, вольнодумцев и хулкиндов, ютящихся по руинам, карстовым пещерам и канализациям, для Иринве почти невыносимо, но иного пути нет.

Она следует за Банри, попутно учась у неё самым простым вещам - и пытаясь не доставлять неприятностей. Босмерка могла просто бросить её за пределами земель Нандорила, но, видимо, сжалилась, поняв, что Иринве долго не протянет одна - и хорошо, если её просто заклюёт грифон или задерёт вёльва, которые гадить хотели на небоевую магию. Рейды Божественного Надзора куда хуже зверей.

Пойти к родителям или кому-то из калана для Иринве - равносильно убийству сына. Те недаром выдали её за Нандорила; отец - до мозга костей националист, мать - бледная его тень, считающая слуг говорящими орудиями, даже если они альтмеры низкого рода. Ребёнка убьют, саму Иринве накажут, изгонят публично... или, что ещё хуже, простят и отдадут обратно Нандорилу.

Когда-то гордые речи родителей казались Иринве донельзя скучными, но очевидными. Саммерсет, конечно, вершина цивилизации, это всем понятно - зачем тратить столько усилий на пропаганду? Теперь ей тошно и страшно от того, какой грубой и неприятной оказалась изнанка у сияющей родины, и сколько на самом деле меров выброшено на обочину. “Тень” у Архипелага едва ли не больше него самого, сколько бы верховная кинледи ни врала о преуспеянии и благоденствии. И все изгнанники живут, безропотно приняв свою долю - нищету, порицание, отторжение от хоть каких-нибудь перспектив, кроме прозябания!.. 

“Бей своих, чтобы чужие боялись, - скалит зубы вечно пьяный босмер-виноградарь с выломанным левым рогом. - В этом все вы, высокомордые”. 

Иринве может и “высокомордая”, но толку мало. Для неё всё трудно, всё в новинку: её учили многим вещам, да не тем, что надо. Какой прок от умения гладко вышивать золотыми нитями и трактовать Кодексы Тринимака, если для тебя проблема - воду в глиняном горшке вскипятить так, чтобы ничего не треснуло и не пролилось?

Больше всего мучений с ребёнком и здоровьем.

Иринве по счастливой случайности прихватила несколько очень правильных вещей - одежду, зелья исцеления, - но их оказывается мало. Сложные роды едва не свели её в могилу, а путешествие с незалеченными ранами добавило трудностей. Ребёнок из-за строения рта и губ плохо ест, молоко постоянно попадает в носовые пазухи, вдобавок он ещё и больно кусается своим единственным зубом. Интеллект ощутимо не работает - Иринве кажется, что она только и делает, что кормит, моет, побирается и латает другим членам временного пристанища одежду, чтобы было что поесть, а думать она умела в какой-то другой, прошлой жизни, совершенно чужой. Но Ланселин - так она называет ребёнка - жив. Это главное. Иринве выкармливает его сама - мучается, не привыкшая ни к боли, ни к отсутствию нормального врача, ни к тому, что приходится что-то делать, чтобы добыть пропитание, ни к тому, что кругом небарра.

Но ребёнок остаётся жить - благодаря своей матери и бывшей служанке.

О, если бы не Банри, которая меняет Иринве компрессы, и терпеливо ждет по нескольку суток, чтобы смочь двигаться дальше, и находит лечебные травы, и вырезает из кости и дерева причудливую заглушку, чтобы ребенок мог нормально есть, и без слов добывает где-то еду и воду…

Если бы не Банри, которая вдохновенно врет бейлифам, и изгнанникам, и подозрительным попутчикам, если бы не Банри, что безошибочно находит кров на ночь и укрытия от непогоды днём!..

Иринве донельзя неловко и стыдно, что они с сыном теперь обязаны жизнью и здоровьем босмерке: не потому, что Банри - какая-то там эфемка-чужестранка, небарра, "та, чье присутствие нежелательно", а потому, что сделать какое-то ответное добро Иринве теперь не в состоянии. Кончилось то время, когда она могла просто приосаниться ещё сильнее, чем обычно, и сказать: я дочь генерала Надзора, внучка сапиарха Коллегии, жена сына Вознесшегося викария, идите в Обливион! - и двери перед ней раскрывались. Сейчас она может только пытаться не попадаться никому на глаза и не мешать.

Её калиан цел, но просто потому, что не было никакого смысла подвергаться процедуре публичного унижения и рисковать сыном.

Община босмеров, куда Банри приводит свою спутницу на второй месяц долгого и сложного пути, становится спасением, потому что Иринве выглядит и чувствует себя очень плохо. Поняв, что наконец в относительной безопасности и за ребенком есть, кому присмотреть, она словно “позволяет” себе наконец заболеть серьёзно - и с месяц лежит в беспамятстве. Конечно же, за этот месяц молоко у неё сгорает, и даже хорошо, что Иринве не осознаёт, как маленькая и сухая старушка, помнящая, наверное, самого Йффре, разминает ей грудь, чтобы избежать мастопатии.

Когда Иринве приходит в себя, на дворе уже осень - но её мальчик бодр и весел, выкормленный молоком грифоницы. Умная тварь живёт в пещере неподалёку и опекает свой свежий выводок. Босмеры как-то нашли к ней подход. Иринве остаётся с общиной - и с пернатой мамашей - до тех пор, пока бойчи не снимаются с места. Работы здесь больше нет, почти всех наняли в Руссафельд - а там Иринве лучше не появляться.

Приходит пора расстаться с Банри; та за это время успела завести весьма бурный роман с виноградарем, обладателем огромных чёрных глаз, не менее огромной бороды и поистине чудовищного самомнения. Но Банри он устраивает. Кто-то хихикает, что у избранника всё большое, кроме роста, но Иринве подобные вещи просто не умеет услышать: непристойные шуточки, что девицы по всему Тамриэлю прекрасно понимают тут же, как вообще осознают концепцию шуток и непростойности, для благородной альтмерки даже после замужества и родов остаются набором странноватых словечек.

Банри пытается - в который раз - научить её ругаться, но терпит фиаско. На том и расстаются: Банри отправляется в Руссафельд со своим “керувалом Большие Размеры”, а Иринве остаётся в пещерах. Еды кругом хватает, особенно учитывая грифоницу - та вполне прониклась нуждами юной матери и делится как молоком, так и пойманной дичью и рыбой, а Иринве в благодарность собирает ягоды, мелкие яблоки и прочее, что у товарки не выходит ухватить клювом, а ещё разжигает у пещеры костёр, отпугивающий хищников. Иринве бы никогда не поверила, что взаправду станет жить с дикими зверями в лесу - но у неё и у пернатой твари есть сыновья, желающие пропитания и не желающие мёрзнуть, потому союз их устраивает.

Не обходится без несчастий. В один из штормов, налетевших на остров, в пещеру забирается голодная вёльва и пробует утащить птенца - самого хворонького из тройки помёта. Дерутся обе матери отчаянно; когтями, клювом, чарами, факелом… вёльва бежит, поджав хвост, но безнадёжно портит мелкому крыло. Иринве, как может, промывает рану, накладывает шину, поит зверёныша зельями, снимающими боль - но крыло, хоть и срастается, не держит и без того слишком хилого хозяина. Когда его братья уже уверенно планируют с утёса в речку за своей матерью, Последышу удаётся только разбежаться, прыгнуть и рухнуть в воду, недовольно клекоча и поднимая тучу брызг.

Маленький же Ланселин сидит на пороге пещеры, гукает и порывается бежать за приятелем, но Иринве накладывает на пещеру охранные чары - и успевает ловить ребенка каждый раз, как тому приходит в голову куда-нибудь уползти.

Время идёт вперед.

Грифоница окончательно ставит детей на крыло и улетает. Иринве остаётся уже с двумя хулкиндами - собственным, чьё лицо так миловидно, если смотреть справа, и худеньким, облезлым грифоном-подростком с вечно поджатым крылом, который тоже очень даже ничего, если смотреть… ну, сощурившись. И на его тень. 

К этому моменту Иринве уже выучивается и ловить рыбу острогой, и разжигать костёр без дыма и даже без магии, и плести циновки, и много, много чему ещё; единственное, что она не может заставить себя делать - это охотиться.

Убить животное просто не получается, даже если то попалось в силки. Один раз Иринве пересиливает себя и закалывает зайца заострённой веткой, но её потом долго тошнит. 

Только вот её сын должен нормально есть; шкур, которые остались от трапез грифоницы, не хватает, потому что Иринве не умеет их выделывать, и только последние из её попыток не сгнили; лето кончается, впереди холода… короче говоря, пора искать кров.

И Иринве сшивает шкуры тонкими нитями из своего старого ожерелья-паутинки, делая из них рюкзак, в котором может нести сына, и отправляется в новое путешествие, а Последыш плетётся следом. Куда ещё ему деваться? Эльфийская мать всё ещё заботится о нём, как может; эльфийская мать невесело усмехается, потому что её образование в кои-то веки пригождается - “высокомордую” учили географии Саммерсета, и сильно заблудиться у неё не получится.

Эльфийская мать не бросает его, калеку, которым бы точно полакомились вельвы, и Последыш идет за ней.


	3. Шиммерин

Алинд растёт красавцем.

Ланселин растёт в тени.

Братья ничего не знают друг о друге, но одному постоянно снятся охотничьи угодья под Лилландрилом, а другому - побережья и канализация Шиммерина, и оба просыпаются в недоумении.

Алинд начинает говорить очень рано, первое его слово - “няня”.

Ланселин, если бы кто-то имел возможность сравнивать, произносит свои в тот же день - но обращается к матери и Последышу. Когда он встаёт на ноги, оказывается, что одна длиннее другой - но мальчик всё равно пытается ходить, хватаясь за руки Иринве, за стену, за перья Последыша.

За Алиндом смотрят три няньки, а потом - “дядька”, наставник в будущих воинских утехах и чтении. 

За Ланселином смотрит апраксическая община Шиммерина - конечно, та её часть, что настроена на диалог, в основном это эфемы, чужеземцы. Глава общины, Мать Крыс, всегда рада и не рада пополнению в рядах тех, с кем ведёт дело. Апраксики мало того, что не могут общаться с праксиками - им и друг с другом-то разговаривать не положено! Сиди, собирай калиан и предавайся скорби о своей разбитой жизни, потерянное дитя Альтмериса… эфемы-изгои даже предпочтительнее, так как не замыкаются в себе.

Редкие экземпляры, конечно, делают из разбитого калиана графины или плевательницы и ударяются во все тяжкие, но с ними не легче.

Иринве приходится если не к месту, то по крайней мере, никого не раздражает. Занимается сыном, хорошо шьёт, может посидеть с чужими детьми, не воротит нос от не-альтмеров, умеет и взрослым рассказывать интересные истории вечером. Одно в ней странно: она тепла со всеми, но словно из-под вуали. О ней самой известно очень мало: знатного рода, ушла в изгнание, потому что сын… ну, Ланселина все видели.

Бойкий парень, но на лицо - чистая вёльва. Обычно либо играет где-то подле матери, либо ковыляет рядом с тощим грифоном по канализации.

Один данмер, что работал полевым хирургом в молодости, соглашается помочь ему - сшивает кое-как губу, делает обувь с платформой для одной ноги. Швы так себе, потому что руки у старика уже не те, но мальчик становится хоть немного красивее, и перестаёт переваливаться, как утка, и падать.

Данмер и спрашивает его мать - почему она не уедет с Архипелага?

Иринве и сама думает об этом, но покинуть родину очень страшно. Здесь, пусть нищей и бесправной, она хотя бы представляет, где находится и как работает общество. Что там, в землях небарра? Отец и муж твердили ей, что Тамриэль - это бесконечный кошмар варварства и беспредела. Но с тех пор Иринве слышала много иных рассказов. Старик, например, уехал бы сам - только не имеет денег и очень болен; он приехал по найму, собирать особенные витражи из вулканического стекла, да оскорбил кого-то не тем словом - вот и оказался у Матери Крыс…

Проходят месяцы, потом - года.

Канализацию регулярно потрошит Божественный Надзор, но Последыш становится для всех находкой: он или крысы Матери почти всегда предупреждают об облаве. 

Иринве шьёт, читает книги, учит сына говорить, слушает рассказы и думает. Думы её невеселы. Многие мужчины-апраксики пытаются завести с ней знакомство; отвергнутые сыны высоких и худых родов, разбойники, проворовавшиеся купцы, художники, разозлившие кинледи… Иринве чувствует, что доверять им не стоит - и все, как один, считают Ланселина уродцем, а Последыша - тощим цуцыком. 

Иногда апраксики выходят наружу - не только на побережье, но даже и в город. Прячутся за увитыми плющом стенами, используют чары скрытности, подсматривают за “настоящей жизнью”.

Когда в городе объявляют парад по случаю визита кинледи Алинора, Иринве решается выйти посмотреть; парнишка-босмер, что часто носит ей заказы от швей “сверху”, которые не успевают расшивать мундиры для армии Доминиона и потому готовы приплатить даже апраксичке, согласен её проводить и поддерживать чары иллюзии.

Иринве облачается в платье, которое почти закончила - всё равно оно отправится на Ауридон, - завивает свои золотые волосы. Не раз и не два ей хотелось всё отрезать, но было так жалко… смотреть в зеркало ей и вовсе страшно. Оттуда глядит женщина с суховатым лицом, с кругами под глазами, чьи губы - вовсе не лепестки роз, а кожа - не белее лилий. Потому Иринве использует истёртую в пудру жемчужную крошку, которую тоже делает на продажу, и сок растений, и прочие вещи. Она ещё помнит, как выглядят леди - но сейчас это просто вопрос маскировки в толпе.

Такой, как прежде, она не будет.

В первую очередь потому, что сам город, его свет, его жизнь и магия ослепляют её; благоухающая толпа совершенно правильных сородичей вводит в смятение. Иринве сама не знает, на что ей так хочется посмотреть, откуда взялось желание выйти наружу с риском быть схваченной; но Андранон, босмер, изображает её пажа, платье сидит, как влитое, а косметика и шляпка скрывают следы тяжёлой жизни.

Там, рассматривая цвет лордов Алинора, Иринве видит и Нандорила. Он гарцует на прекрасном белом иноходце, усадив разряженного сына на луку седла. Мальчик вцепился в неё, но держится прямо и с любопытством рассматривает всё вокруг; Иринве больно и радостно видеть второго сына здоровым и крепким...

...и в сердце колет, когда мальчик смотрит прямо на неё и не отводит взгляда, пока Нандорил не уезжает достаточно далеко. 

Иринве стоит в толпе, словно сам Аури-Эль уронил на неё мешок, полный пыли. Потом, когда все расходятся, она идёт за город, к пляжу, и там спускается в тайный ход - домой, в подполье, к крысам и тухлой воде; босмер же остаётся в городе, поскольку намерен подрезать несколько кошельков.

Там, внизу, дома, она застаёт Ланселина на руках у старика-данмера плачущим. 

\- Последыш услышал какой-то звук и убежал, - говорит данмер. - Я не угонюсь за ним, и пострела не пущу. Но что-то не так, чует моё сердце.

Иринве просит его посидеть с сыном, ещё и применяет чары - плоховато у неё выходят поисковые заклинания, но хоть направление угадать можно. Ах, знай она, какой станет её жизнь - училась бы им усерднее, а то раньше и было проку, что найти в особняке спрятавшуюся в шкафу младшую сестру!..

Приходится выбежать далеко на пляж, за риф; там двое здоровенных ловчих, людей, судя по цвету кожи, заарканили Последыша и тащат к лодке.

\- Назад! - кричит Иринве и, понимая, что сейчас выглядит, как благородная, добавляет и “смердов”, и “небарра”, и прочие эпитеты.

Грифон орёт и вырывается, пытается расправить скрюченное крыло, но у ловцов зачарованные латы - ни когти, ни клюв им не помеха, а улететь заарканенное животное не могло бы, даже будучи здоровым.

\- Вы бы шли отсюда, леди, - лыбится один из мужчин. - Это наша добыча. Ступайте отсюда, а то вы дама примечательная…

\- За такую на рабском рынке в порте Телваннис дадут добрую монету, - хохочет второй.

Иринве знает, что должна бы возмутиться, пустить в ход семейное высокомерие, но ей уже никогда не быть прежней… и она без предупреждения отправляет в обидчиков огненные шары. Увы, сил у неё не так-то много и магии тоже, а мерзавцы приучены биться - и минут через десять Иринве стоит, кашляя, наполовину парализованная и оплетённая какими-то чарами.

\- И что это ей так понадобилось? Тварь-то жалкая... 

\- Закрой скаттлорезку, Навилис, и грузи обоих в лодку, - шипит тот, кто всё это время удерживал Последыша.

Он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но тут в него ударяет молния. Во второго - тоже, и Иринве чувствует, как ей становится легче дышать, а спутывающие чары рассеиваются…

С уступа спрыгивает мер, облачённый самым странным образом, что Иринве когда-либо видела: в ажурные доспехи из латуни и белую полу-тунику. На руках у него механические перчатки, и все попытки подлецов использовать магию не только пресекаются, но и впитываются в них; за считанные секунды шваль оказывается не просто заключённой в аккуратные изоляционные сферы, но и лишённой сознания.

Последыш, конечно же, освобождается - и гневно расклёвывает ближайшему к себе обидчику сапог.

\- Вы в порядке, леди? - спрашивает маг, подавая Иринве руку.

У него не саммерсетский акцент; Иринве даже приходится чуть подумать, прежде чем она дешифрует сказанное, а уж Иринве наслушалась акцентов за последние четыре года.

Ладонь твёрдая. Слишком. Но, может быть, это перчатка такая

\- Всё хорошо, керувал. Барра! Благодарю вас за помощь, одна я бы их не уложила.

\- Это браконьеры. Наверное, следует вызфать предстафителей закхона, - маг чуть мотает головой, наклоняет шею влево, что-то щелкает, и он улыбается. - Извините. Звуковой модуль иногда сбоит при высокой влажности.

\- Зачем им мог понадобиться грифон?

\- Эти животные не водятся за пределами Саммерсета. Даже на Алиноре их уже не встретить. За молодого грифона дадут кругленькую сумму частные коллекционеры, зоопарки… много кто. А что не летает, так это скорее плюс - не убежит.

\- Вы, я вижу, понимаете в диковинках.

\- Не то чтобы много. Просто логика. Позвольте представиться. Тсогар, уполномоченный представитель лорда Сехта и мехатроник старшего Когитального звена.

Имя напоминает скорее кличку цаэски, а вот то, что после него, Иринве не идентифицирует совсем. Какая-то важная шишка? 

Ростом маг высок; доспехи его необычны; волосы белы и скручены в длинную косу; глаза серы; по краю челюсти пробивается белая щетина, которая ему даже идёт, но по всем представлениям правильных альтмеров являет из себя совершенно недопустимую деталь внешнего вида.

Что ж, с точки зрения ПРАВИЛЬНЫХ представлений Саммерсета, этот Тсогар выглядит как апраксик, говорит как апраксик и, наверное, является апраксиком. Как ещё его классифицировать - загадка. 

\- У вас… рукав дымится, - сообщает ему Иринве. 

Рукав и правда тлеет. Тсогар просто прикрывает его рукой, потом отряхивает.

\- Гм. Не могли бы вы подсказать мне способ связаться со стражей?

\- Нет, керувал. Не могу.

\- Тогда я отправлюсь в город сам. 

Ветерок поднимает ленивые волны, бросает Иринве в лицо золотые локоны, что уже начали развиваться - забытое ощущение распущенных волос и дорогого платья (о, Аури-Эль, подолу конец - весь вечер переделывать!) заставляет чувствовать себя неуверенно, ещё и в обществе незнакомца. Может быть, он из группировки “Просвещённых”?

Последыш кусает клювом уже второй сапог, отдирая подошву, и, кажется, не брезгует и “начинкой”, отхватывая и куски пальцев. Но мерзавца не жалко. Иринве тихо свистит, и грифон с неудовольствием отвлекается от мести. Пора уходить. У браконьеров могли быть сообщники.

\- Могу ли я узнать ваше имя, леди? - маг отступает в сторону, не смея задерживать, но пытается поймать взгляд. - И… где искать вас?

Иринве знает, что должна солгать. Ради безопасности - своей, сына, убежища. Но она называет маленький островок к западу и срок в три дня, обещая там сказать, кем является.  
Потом спешно уходит, сопровождаемая отфыркивающимся Последышем.

Странный чародей, любящий электричество и не замечающий горящую ткань, может оказаться кем угодно.

Ей нужно подумать. Спросить. Понять. Отдышаться, в конце концов.


	4. Латунный маг

Иринве едва ли может объяснить себе, зачем отправляется на встречу.

Платье она успевает доделать в срок, и у неё есть пара суток, чтобы собраться с мыслями и успокоить сына, который теперь совершенно не хочет расставаться с Последышем, вдруг снова похитят? Грифон же в канализации тоскует и постоянно порывается сбежать на пляж. Так и сидят, два зеленоглазых дурня, у выхода халсориэлей - один греется на солнышке и ловит клювом насекомых, второй учится прятаться в траве. От данмера-витражника, который зарабатывает теперь тем, что подделывает документы со сложными печатями, им всё равно деться некуда: следит.

Облачившись в обыденную одежду - хлопковую рубаху с жилетом, юбку с широким поясом, полным кармашков, и длинные сапоги, - Иринве садится в лодку и плывёт к островку; грести ей уже не в диковинку, руки всё равно загрубели и окрепли от постоянной работы. На небольшом рифе, укрытом от посторонних взглядов причудливым скальным выступом, часто устраивают встречи - контрабандисты, тайные любовники, апраксики и тому подобные меры, желающие поговорить наедине. Иринве почти не верит, что маг явится, но он встречает лодку, помогает пришвартоваться и выбраться на отмель.

На нём всё ещё блестящие латунные перчатки и белоснежная туника. Открытое лицо, смешливые морщинки у глаз… Иринве понимает, что таращиться - совершенно невежливо, где её манеры?! - и делает реверанс, когда оказывается на суше.

\- Барра! Рад вас видеть, леди, очень рад. Вы в порядке?

\- Да, разумеется.

\- Рад вам сообщить, что ваших обидчиков примерно наказали. Я сказал, что освободил грифона, и тот улетел. Теперь то отребье судят за работорговлю и браконьерство.

\- Приятно слышать.

\- Гм… Я взял на себя смелость принести немного тоника и закусок. Не присоединитесь ли ко мне? Рыбачу здесь с рассвета.

Иринве улыбается, смущённая. Нет, её много раз звали разделить вино и прочее, и это всегда кончалось одинаково - чьим-то параличом и разочарованием. Но здесь… 

\- Как вам угодно, керувал. Я должна вам как минимум беседу.

На острове растёт небольшая коралловая рощица. Тсогар обустроил в ней маленький лагерь - с двумя складными латунными стульями, причудливым рюкзаком, превращённым в стол, и удочкой, больше похожей на теодолит… 

Неужели всё, что он выловил - груда странного вида бутылок, поросших ракушками?..

Иринве присаживается на один из стульев, стараясь ничего не задеть юбкой. Конечно, куда удобнее с её образом жизни было бы носить брюки, но за некоторые мелочи она всё ещё цепляется. Это не вернёт её в прошлое; иногда это совершенно иррационально… но всё-таки она не может взять и вышвырнуть первые двадцать два года своей жизни, почти все из которых ушли у её калана на поиски достойного супруга - и ещё год, который пробыла замужем... 

Тсогар, словно вовсе не удивлённый тем, что леди, которую он встретил в бухте, теперь явилась ему в облике разбойницы, ловко наполняет бокалы и расставляет коробочки из стекла, полные приятно пахнущих сладостей и сыра. Не вино, но тоник… кажется, с этим магом можно иметь дело (очередного выскочку, вздумавшего предложить “симпатичной апраксичке” поддельную “бутылочку руссафельдского рубинового”, - нет в Руссафельде такой марки! - Иринве поджарила бы на месте).

\- Кто вы такой, керувал? - спрашивает она, держа походный бокал за узкую ножку, выполненную, кажется, из хитро завитого провода. - Вы кажетесь мне мером, имеющим ум и алаксон, но… 

\- Но выгляжу, как сумасшедший? - Тсогар мягко усмехается. - Отчасти так и есть. Я не могу полностью раскрыть вам род своих занятий, но могу сказать, что принадлежу к магическому ордену, может, и не такому древнему, как ордена Саммерсета, но достаточно сильному.

\- И что же вы, в таком случае, ищете на Архипелаге?

\- Сказать по правде, поиски мои зашли в тупик. И я нуждаюсь в вашей помощи.

\- Моей?..

Иринве недоумённо поднимает брови. Когда-то все говорили, что у неё идеальные брови, а золото глаз - аэдрическое, сияющее - привлекает внимание. Сейчас ей только хочется, чтобы волосы не вытрепались из узла на голове как можно дольше - слава Аури-Элю, ветра нет! - и нос не начал шелушиться от солнца.

\- Видите ли, леди - кстати, не назовёте ли своё имя, или хотя бы как я мог бы к вам обращаться?

\- Иринве; этого вам будет достаточно, - колебания никого не красят, но Иринве помнит, что имя у неё редкое. Может, даже латунному магу что-то известно.

Имя рода называть смысла уже нет.

\- Благодарю вас, леди Иринве. Итак; признаюсь, я не появлялся на Саммерсете уже очень, очень давно, а род моих занятий и текущая задача предполагают знание острова, которым я не обладаю.

\- Вам нужен проводник? В какие области?

\- Схватываете на лету. Гм… я могу описать только то, что ищу, а где это находится, - должны знать те, кто живёт здесь. Официальные лица ответили мне витиеватым отказом, и я ума не приложу, какие должен оказать им “маленькие одолжения”, чтобы они перестали деланно улыбаться и начали действовать.

\- Ещё бы, керувал. Вы чужак, хоть и альтмер.

\- Кое-что в вас - не сочтите, молю вас, за оскорбление - натолкнуло меня на мысль, что вы можете знать мера куда менее официального, который согласился бы - разумеется, за щедрую плату - совершить со мной несколько прогулок и, возможно, помочь с… археологическими раскопками.

\- Так вы археолог?

\- И да, и нет… 

Солнце отражается от полированной латуни перчатки и ажурного оплечья. Левый локоть скрыт тканью туники, но Иринве всё время мерещится, что там шарнир, а локтя никакого нет.

\- Вы наблюдательны, керувал. Я и правда принадлежу к апраксической общине. Как я понимаю, вы понятия не имеете, в какой части острова хотите копать?

\- Увы.

\- Что ж… - Иринве потягивает тоник и думает. Рассматривает собеседника. Бутылки эти… распечатанные. Отдельно какие-то листочки из них, в основном чистая или испорченная бумага… 

\- Я могу вам помочь.

\- О, поверьте, я смогу вас отблагодарить! Если...

\- Нет, вы не поняли, - Иринве ставит бокал на столик и поправляет всё-таки вылезший локон. - Я могу вам помочь. Лично. Мне нужны деньги, и я не особенно рада работать тайной золотошвеёй. Меня этому научили, я это умею, но в моём положении нужно задуматься о деле, которое сможет не просто помочь выжить, а дать жить.

\- В вашем положении?

\- У меня есть сын. Хулкинд. Семья от него отказалась, а я отказалась от семьи. Жить же хотят все - и совершенные, и уродливые. Мой сын не должен вырасти в сточной канаве.

При словах о хулкинде Тсогар словно замирает на миг и бросает на Иринве настороженный взгляд. По левой стороне лица, особенно на челюсти, у него идут мелкие шрамы, словно посекло осколками или иглами; ровная щетина почти скрывает их, но вблизи видно. 

\- Хул-кинд, дефектный ребёнок... это не приговор, Иринве. По крайней мере, на всём остальном Тамриэле. Конечно, с такими детьми сложнее...

\- Я не знаю, кем станет мой сын! Но я знаю, кем стала я, чтобы сохранить его. Он вырастет и может даже плюнуть мне в лицо, спросить, зачем ему такая жизнь… а я смогу ответить, что дала ему хотя бы возможность выбора. Он еще мал. 

Иринве понимает, что выходит из себя на пустом месте, но она редко говорит с кем-то о Ланселине. О будущем Ланселина. Она видит вокруг себя взрослых изгоев, вынужденных заниматься для знати грязной работой - и не только шитьём, стиркой или чисткой отбросов. Браконьерство, контрабанда, добыча запрещённых ингредиентов или предметов, подставы, похищения, убийства… “невидимыми руками” проще действовать.

\- Мир не ограничивается Саммерсетом, Иринве, - говорит Тсогар и берёт её за руку, возвращая в здесь-и-сейчас.

Иринве аж вздрагивает - кроме сына и Последыша никто не дотрагивается до неё вот так запросто. Отдёрнуть, оттолкнуть - первый порыв, но только вот, собственно, почему?.. И Иринве ждёт, что будет дальше, а дальше ничего не происходит. 

Тсогар целует воздух над её пальцами и отпускает их.

\- Если вы и правда хотите участвовать в экспедиции, то нам понадобится команда. Кто-то сильный, чтобы копать, и кто-то осторожный, чтобы помогать мне высматривать мелочи. Желательно, идейные противники болтовни.

\- У меня найдутся такие меры. Отыщите для них золото, керувал Тсогар, и считайте, что приобрели незаметных и молчаливых помощников.

Маг сияет; Иринве какое-то время торгуется, но сумма даже на самой низкой планке такая, что шитьём и прочей каторгой столько и за пару лет не выручить - и это только для неё, а Иринве выторговывает ставки выше среднего - для всех.

Остается лишь уточнить технические моменты, и они с латунным магом сходятся на том, что встретятся у дорожного святилища близ доков через три дня - Иринве со своей командой, а Тсогар с лошадьми, провизией и оборудованием.

Апраксическая экспедиция. И такое бывает. 

Ищи Тсогар хоть слоадьи чары - Иринве не упустит шанса.

Андранон, босмер, изображавший её пажа, соглашается сразу.

Старик-данмер, витражник, чьё имя никто не может выговорить правильно, слишком там много “Занаран”, “башиаби” и “кашаусамов”, сперва сомневается и всё спрашивает, не культист ли господин как бы-археолог. А то уложит рядком жертвы, как раз отличный набор - старик, молодчик, женщина, ребенок и животное; босмер, данмер, альтмеры и грифон. Просто идеально!

Отчего-то Иринве такие слова задевают - и она начинает защищать “господина археолога” с рвением, которое ей самой смешно. Ну, право же, что Тсогар сделал? Спас Последыша? Был учтив? Это никак его не характеризует. Иринве уже давно отучилась думать, что всё золото - блестит, все злодеи - картинно хохочут и носят чёрное, а все добрые меры улыбаются.

Ланселин предстоящей поездке только рад - как же, что-то новое!.. Иринве целует его, прижимает к себе; ей нравится так делать, ведь до неё самой мать дотрагивалась очень редко - если задуматься, Иринве помнит все эти пятнадцать раз. Ланселин же довольно общительный и ласковый мальчик, и Иринве, посмотрев на птенцов грифоницы и на детей эфемов, не может взять в толк, почему бы стоило его одёргивать.

А вот латунного мага на островке - стоило?

Или для него это ничего не значило? Взял за руку. Экая невидаль.

Эфемы берут друг друга за руки по сотне раз на дню, а ещё толкают в плечо, и обнимаются, и… другие вещи тоже делают. Об этих “других вещах” Иринве думает с огромным недоумением - ведь подобное нужно только для производства потомства, но потомства почти ни у кого не появляется. Зачем тогда? Ещё и так часто, как, допустим, два каджита, которые застряли здесь из-за того, что их наниматель обанкротился… стыд-то какой, ещё и с этими длинными хвостами...

Пожитки собраны, Андранон и витражник, которого всё-таки решили называть Зарнаб для краткости - готовы, Ланселин и Последыш изнемогают от предвкушения, и Иринве приводит свою маленькую банду к дорожному святилищу на рассвете указанного дня.

Там их ждут четыре лошади… и самое странное устройство, которое Иринве когда-либо видела: на чуть размокшей от дождя дорожке перебирает латунными лапами огромный металлический паук, внутри которого сидит Тсогар.

\- Это фабрикант, - словно извиняется он. - Видите ли, он хорошо копает, потому мне разрешили его вывезти. Чтобы не нанимать больше рабочих.  
Нашёл на континенте в двемерских руинах?.. Час от часу не легче. Машина пугает, но Иринве представляет магу своих спутников, и из рук в руки переходит аванс в виде мешочка с золотом...

\- Фарбинкант!!! - восторженно пищит Ланселин и тут же оказывается в кабине: мать просто не успевает поймать его, а Последыш держится от странной штуковины подальше. Иринве ждёт, что керувал Тсогар поморщится, глядя мальчику в лицо - но тот улыбается и устраивает его себе на коленях, запрещая, впрочем, трогать управление. 

Занятно. 

Забравшись в седло и придя к выводу, что лошадь весьма недурна и скорее всего приобретена в Лилландриле, Иринве задаёт латунному магу вопрос, что беспокоит её больше всего:

\- Теперь, керум, потрудитесь обозначить, что именно мы ищем.

\- Кораллы, - отвечает тот, и серые его глаза чисты, словно сердце Кристальной-как-Закон. - Очень древние кораллы. Там, где их не должно быть.

...в этот момент Иринве окончательно понимает, что игра стоит свеч: всё, что её интересовало в детстве, помимо способов не получить от матери нагоняй - это кораллы и книги о них.

Аури-Эль воистину ведёт верных своих!

* * *

Будущее калана, безупречный, умненький и совершенный четырёхлетний Алинд внезапно начинает не на шутку капризничать после путешествия в Шиммерин. Не желает быть с няней, не желает быть с дядькой, злится, кидает вещи и требует себе папу. А иногда и маму. Что у мальчиков бывает мама, он, наверное, узнал от кого-то из слуг, или от няньки, или… ой, да мало ли.

Нандорил к такому положению дел не готов, потому нанимает специалиста по воспитанию, который должен объяснять маленьким лордам, что столь эгоистичное и громогласное поведение недопустимо. Любыми мерами.

В четыре года дети меров могут уже говорить достаточно связно, потому понять, что никакой “мамы” дома нет, и хватит пускать сопли, Алинд вполне способен.

После нескольких “уроков” профессионала Алинд замыкается в себе и приобретает привычку смотреть исподлобья, но демонстрирует неплохие успехи во всём, что касается развития ума и тела. Он никого больше не зовёт, а плакать предпочитает в одиночестве. 

Дед и бабка гордятся им и постоянно рассказывают, что он - представитель высшей, чистейшей расы, идеальный умом и телом, и обязан соответствовать положению и не позорить семью, калан и всех предков до Эры Рассвета.

Алинд им не мешает.

По ночам он видит сны - о которых рассказывает няньке, но никому больше. Постепенно он перестаёт доверять и ей, и к шести годам становится идеальным мальчиком: молчаливым, послушным, сосредоточенным на учёбе, почти не отвлекающимся на шалости, но в то же время ловким и умеющим выглядеть сообразно моменту.

Днём он - то, чем должен быть для калана.

Ночи принадлежат только ему.

В его снах грифон, который не умеет летать, ведёт себя, как настоящий друг, почти брат. 

В его снах есть огромный механический паук, который способен вырыть яму размером с себя за пару минут: он корчует деревья, вгрызается в породу, ввинчивается в опасные карстовые пещеры - и добывает диковинные переливающиеся кораллы, которых не должно быть.

В его снах небарра с кожей цвета тени и глазами-как-угли загадывает интересные загадки, пока очищает эти кораллы маленькой кисточкой, а небарра с кожей тёмной, как гречишный мёд, поёт весёлые песни и ловит птиц на ужин при помощи одной лишь лески. 

В его снах женщина с золотыми локонами отчитывает высокого мужчину в латунной перчатке на левой руке, но они не ссорятся, просто спорят.

Во сне эта женщина обнимает двойника самого Алинда, и Алинд просыпается в слезах, которые быстро стирает, чтобы никто не увидел. Много спать ему не положено, а то вырастет изнеженным. Но Алинд верит, что видит мать, и обязательно найдёт. Когда станет сильнее и старше.

Потому он не сопротивляется, когда дядька учит его быть сильнее, а отец - старше.

Ему очень мало лет, но все дивятся уму маленького лорда.

Алинд ничего не чувствует по этому поводу. Днём ему не положено чувствовать - а он послушный сын, потому что послушание ведет к тому, что от него отстают быстрее.


	5. Экспедиция

Раскопки и поиски занимают три года.

Иринве привыкает к тому, что не всё идёт гладко.

Тсогар знает кучу вещей о том, как ведут себя горные породы, земля, песок и прочие виды грунта - особенно, если их взорвать при помощи магии.

Тсогар знает не меньше о том, как работают механизмы из металлов, кислоты, щёлочи, алхимические реторты и прочие приспособления, преобразующие одни вещи в совершенно другие.

О том, как ругаться с юстициарами, Тсогар не в курсе. 

Иринве не считает себя экспертом, но к концу первых же двух месяцев приобретает совершенно грифонью сноровку и заклёвывает всех недовольных, не теряя достоинства: быстро, ловко и гневно.

Особенно их донимает троица из Лилландрила, рядом с которым приходится останавливаться чаще: талмилан Коламель, следователь, аманен Огинве, следовательница-советник, и наганве Раскар, “откровитель” - дознаватель, проводящий магические допросы. Уж как они только ни изощряются - но допрашивать небарра и апраксиков им тошно даже при королевском ордере, а Тсогара они по какой-то причине трогать не решаются. Так и кружат вокруг каждого раскопа, пытаясь спровоцировать землевладельцев силой выставить нежданных гостей прочь - а особенно встают на дыбы, когда Тсогар заводит знакомство с сумасшедшим урукаром Аркея, который ходит по лесам почти голым и врачует всех животных, от белок до диких индриков. Проповедник рассказывает о гроте под горой Этон-Нир, который заняли культисты Меридии, а потом захватили мефалиты. Дескать, там не только призматические кораллы встречаются в самых старых руинах, но и кое-то интереснее.

Сам Этон-Нир - высочайшая гора островов Саммерсет. На её вершине можно найти образцы причудливой коралловой архитектуры, по всей видимости, оставшейся от слоадов, по крайней мере, так принято считать (в этих развалинах Тсогар проторчал целую зиму - но так ничего и не обнаружил такого, что счёл бы доказательством своих теорий). Теперь, исследуя грот, ему приходится вступать в бой с даэдра, которые заполонили нижние руины - и Иринве, которая не тратила время попусту, встаёт рядом с ним. Драться ей нравится. Хотя она по-прежнему не способна убить животное, на разбойников и даэдра её слабость не распространяется: молнии, огненные шары, ледяные осколки - всё идёт в ход.

Культистам приходится туго, и все они предпочитают смыться, освободив место - конечно, альдмерские белокаменные залы подпорчены даэдрическими статуями, но Тсогар ищет нечто древнее альдмеров или по крайней мере вровень с ними, потому не обращает никакого внимания на богохульные вещи.

Иринве страшновато ночевать в таком месте, но постепенно и ей становится всё равно; для успокоения она просит обучить её рассеивать магию.

С самого начала Тсогар не брал с неё платы за уроки, и Иринве впитывала боевые чары как губка; леди оказалась совершенно неспособной к исцелению, зачарованию и иллюзиям, но мистицизм и разрушение ей удавались на славу. Собственно, все три года прошли размеренно, монотонно, оживляясь только переездами к новому месту раскопок, этими вот уроками да конфликтами с властями или неугомонной троицей.

Нельзя копать в лесу леди Х.!

Нельзя рыскать на земле лорда Н.!

Запрещено ловить рыбу в реке, разделяющей владения сапиарха Д. и рив-командора Л.!

На случай совершенно тупоумных претензий у Тсогара имеется какая-то хитрая бумага с подписью королевы, но доставать её маг любит ещё меньше, чем показывать юстициарам мальчишку. 

Ланселин подрастает и даже начинает помогать: умеет очистить реликвию, собрать разбитый на осколки кристалл так, что почти все фрагменты встают на место, найти, где в породе уязвимое место… Иринве понимает, что он дик и свободен, и колченогость или уродливая губа никак не мешают сыну наслаждаться жизнью и учиться новому. Она и сама словно дышит иначе - успешно разрешает насущные дела, иногда готовит, иногда описывает находки, составляет документацию, ездит к подпольщикам за провизией и инструментами… И не боится сказать или сделать что-то не так. У неё словно появляется собственный голос; Иринве открывает, каково это - принимать решения самой и нести за них ответ. Или каково спорить с тем же Тсогаром - конечно, у него больше знаний и опыта, но иногда он, как и все смертные, ошибается, и - готов признать, если подобрать верные аргументы! Он слушает и слышит.

Он - не стена. 

Он… странный.

Наверное самое в нём странное - даже не латунная рука; Иринве догадывается, что это не перчатка, не сразу, но когда понимает, то тактично не задаёт вопросов. Мало ли, где и как меры теряют конечности? Интересно скорее то, что его протез работает, словно живая рука - двигается, чувствует (Тсогар как-то отдёргивает её от горячего котелка, хотя способен брать его горячую ручку)...

...Но самое в нём странное - это умение слышать то, что сказано, невзирая на форму. 

Когда Ланселин капризничает, Тсогар слышит не “хочу фиников прямо сейчас!”, а то, что с мальчиком уже пару суток нормально не общались - устали, вот и валились спать, едва поужинав холодным. Такое редко бывает, вот Ланс и привлекает внимание. И вместо сна Тсогар рассказывает какую-нибудь историю или слушает, какую сочиняют для него.  
Когда Иринве злится и костерит даже ящериц и крабов - предлагает ей утоляющего боли настоя и просит не загружать себя работой пару дней.

Когда Зарнаб заводится на счёт религии, Тсогар не задирает носа, не бросается цитатами альдархов - но ведёт дискуссию почти до рассвета, и Иринве слушает, раскрыв рот, потому что, пусть предмет спора ей ясен не до конца, само уважение, которое собеседники проявляют к позициям друг друга, ей в диковинку. На Саммерсете даэдропоклонникам или почитателям АЛЬМСИВИ ничего не доказывают иначе, чем огнем и сталью.

Когда Андранон внезапно ударяется в самый настоящий запой - Тсогар не устраивает сцен, просто притаскивает его в лагерь, магией запирает в пещерке, даёт протрезветь, опохмелиться - а потом провоцирует драться, прокричаться и выплакаться. Что-то там у него случилось личное. Очень. Но после инцидента вечно нетрезвый Андранон становится тише и словно бы с чем-то смиряется.

Что такое он сам, Тсогар не говорит - но никто его особенно и не спрашивает. Как-то… даже не боязно, просто это в Саммерсетской культуре - не задавать вопросов, если всё идёт гладко.

Когда они наконец откапывают что-то вроде коралловой призма-сферы, оплавленной по периметру, с выбитыми по шву рунами на неизвестном языке, Иринве не хочет верить, что это всё.

Конец экспедиции.

Загадочный Тсогар, за три года так и не ставший понятнее, опишет сферу, отправит в портал, соберет вещи, расплатится, попрощается, нанесет визит “официальным властям”, может быть, устроит маленький банкет для своих апраксических помощников… и уйдёт.

Ланселин привык к нему; Последыш и эфемы привыкли; да что греха таить, сама Иринве уже не представляет, как обойдётся без его вежливой, упрямой, сосредоточенной, увлечённой манеры…

Вечером, когда эфемы ложатся спать, а Ланселин читает грифону на ночь данмерскую книжку со сказками, Иринве идёт к сфере. Тсогар работает - измеряет, зарисовывает, описывает...

\- Ты её искал, да? - спрашивает Иринве, надеясь, что подошла достаточно бесшумно.

Тсогар всё равно чуть вздрагивается, оборачивается. Вид у него усталый: сферу обкапывали трое суток, и всё это время он поддерживал особенный щит, чтобы ничего не раскололось.

\- Я не знал, как оно будет выглядеть. Но да. Этот артефакт принадлежит к тем, что мой… наставник желает получить.

\- И зачем?

\- Чтобы лучше понять мир, в котором мы живём. Исцелять его после ошибок, что совершают люди и меры, ради власти готовые потрясти аурбический баланс.

\- Тогда хорошо, что ты нашёл его.

\- Мы нашли.

Сказать хочется очень много - но слов нет.

Молчание между ними давно перестало быть неловким; оно скорее уютное, привычное - один работает и другой тоже, или просто зачем портить словами отдых - чашка чая, ноющие кости, багряное небо над лагерем, стрекочущая в роще птица…

...сейчас молчание, увы, ничему не помогает.

\- Что дальше, Тсогар?

\- Дальше?.. Ну, наверное, нужно придумать, как упаковать…

\- Я не об этом. Ты сам. Останешься здесь, на Саммерсете - или уедешь к себе? Ты так и не рассказал, откуда родом.

Тсогар вздыхает. Откладывает свои хитрые инструменты для обмеров, отвлекается от сферы.

Садится у костра - не напротив Иринве, но близко.

\- Я должен буду вернуться. Находка очень важна, как и весь полевой материал, что мы собрали. Возможно, самое важное, что я сделал в жизни на данный момент - это.

\- Что ж… я рада, что смогла помочь.

\- Иринве, - Тсогар усмехается одновременно смущённо и саркастично. - Без тебя ничего бы не получилось. Скорее всего, юстициары бы водили меня за нос, а потом выделили бы пару участков, на которых даже змеиной кладки не найдёшь, хоть до Обливиона докопай... 

Что ответить?..

Что ответить - особенно, когда он снова берёт за руку - как тогда, на острове?.. Не случайно - во время работы-то как только не приходилось иногда взаимодействовать, это не в счёт. Нет, вполне намеренно.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Иринве, не убирая пальцев и чувствуя себя полной дурой.

\- Место, которое я зову домом, очень необычно. Но… гм. Я вижу, что здесь ни твой ум, ни твои проницательность, воля и сила никому не интересны. Я вижу, что…

\- Здесь мой дом, керум. Мой сын.

\- Отличный и умный мальчик.

\- Хулкинд.

\- Просто мальчик! Послушай… ты задала мне вопрос. Теперь выслушай и, может быть, поймёшь, почему я предложу тебе то, что собираюсь.

\- Хорошо.

Тсогар заключает её ладонь между своими, живой и латунной, тихонько гладит вдоль венок твёрдыми и на удивление тёплыми механическими пальцами.

\- Я родился на Саммерсете тридцать семь лет назад. Аэднаворит, генеалогия моих предков, была идеально-чистой, потому появление ребенка с сухой рукой не обрадовало калан. Они думали, что смогут исцелить меня магией, но я рос - и всё не желал разговаривать. К трём годам стало ясно, что я нем: неправильное формирование связок. Мог орать, мычать, но говорить не получалось. Потому меня передали жрецам Стендарра. Это суровые меры, не особенно радующиеся притоку увечных детей, от которых отказались семьи. В тот год хуклиндов было слишком много, и альдарх общины велел от меня избавиться - от трёхлетки проще, чем от несмышлёныша, который даже ходить ещё не умеет. Меня отдали на корабль, что отплывал в Морровинд… там покупали три или четыре раза, пока я не оказался на рабском рынке в Садрит-Море. 

Иринве слушает, чувствуя, что все сильнее холодеет.

Если бы она позволила мужу выбросить Ланселина…

\- Последним меня приобрел пожилой данмер, чьи вкусы никто не мог объяснить: он скупал калек, чем увечнее, тем лучше. Сперва он даже не хотел меня брать, но я что-то почувствовал, наверное - замычал, привлек внимание… на самом-то деле я считал, что моричи использует всю нашу плоть на атронаха или займется некромантией, и искал, как сбежать. Но Моралин… заставил нас всех войти в портал, а на той стороне мы очутились в чудесном городе из латуни, где этот мер дал нам еду, кров и книги, а потом стал лечить.

\- Лечить?

\- Да. Я узнал, что наш благодетель - приверженец учения Сота Сила, бывшего псиджика и ныне живого бога моричи. Он верит, что все сломанное можно исправить или даже воссоздать в более совершенном виде. И Моралин создал - меня. Подарил мне руку, голос, ясность мысли… и настоящий дом.

\- Звучит сказочно.

\- Поверь мне, сказок не было. Протез приживался долго и трудно, голосовой модуль однажды чуть не загорелся, когда я вздумал спеть, и мне еще повезло. Моралин не ставил опыты, он и правда хотел помочь. Сделал нас всех свободными, отпустил тех, кто не хотел участвовать. Но добился вместе с тем прорывов в том, чем занимается.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ничего не попросил за это?

\- Ничего. Я сам остался с ним. И даже работаю в другой сфере, м… той, что мне больше подходит. И… если ты хочешь, Иринве… поезжай со мной. Ты, твой сын, Последыш.

\- В качестве кого?

\- Моей напарницы? Ты показала себя отличным компаньоном. И я не… не заикнусь о большем, если только...

Он наклоняется и целует уже не воздух, а тыльную сторону её ладони.

\- ...если только ты не дашь мне надежды.

\- На заикание? - Иринве знает, что шутка сейчас неуместна, но иногда её язык не желает останавливаться. Потому она тут же сглаживает неловкость - дотрагивается до белых волос, неожиданно жёстких на ощупь.

\- Боюсь, я не очень понимаю, керум. Официально я всё ещё замужем за отцом Ланселина.

\- Мне это безразлично. Он глупец.

Тсогар целует ей руку - пальцы, ладонь, запястье, очень медленно, очень ласково, словно давным-давно хотел так сделать, и по телу разливается какое-то странное тепло, даже жар… Иринве никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного.

В книгах указывается, что такая реакция может наступить, если подходить к супружескому долгу с небрежением, принятым у варваров, и предаваться ему вне обряда...

...латунный маг об обрядах ничего не знает. И… ну, зачем это ему... 

Зачем оказываться ещё ближе и прикасаться губами к шее? Вести себя, как эфем?..

\- Ты… что ты делаешь? - тихонько охает Иринве. - Ты хочешь… ритуал сближения?.. Но у меня даже подходящей одежды нет. И мы не в браке. И...

Тсогар чуть отстраняется; Иринве осознает, что не хочет, чтобы он отстранялся, но не может придумать ни одной причины, по которой всё стоит продолжить. Наверное.

\- Я не хочу уезжать без тебя. - Тсогар шепчет, словно в горячке (ох, слава тому меру, что сделал его голосовой модуль способным на сложные интонации). - Оставлять тебя здесь не хочу; словно бросать алмаз на дороге, под копытами и в пыли. Веришь мне, милая? Будешь моей? Что угодно спрашивай, на всё отвечу!

Иринве слишком обескуражена, чтобы у неё вообще были вопросы. Хотя они появляются, когда маг не просто прикасается к её губам своими, но открывает их и зачем-то использует язык.

Нандорил так не делал; эфемы вроде поступали иначе, но то эфемы!..

...нельзя не заметить, что в чём-то их обычаи не так уж плохи.

Очень-очень неплохи...

\- Пожалуйста, перестань… - просит Иринве через какое-то время, ощущая, что сейчас не справится с жаром и холодом, которые завладевают ею. 

Рубашка у неё съехала на одно плечо, а волосы растрепались, золотыми кольцами падая за спину...

\- Я делаю что-то не так?.. - спрашивает латунный маг, моментально останавливаясь.

\- Не знаю, что ты делаешь. Я чувствую себя странно.

\- Неужто никто не любил тебя?.. Если я тебя обидел…

\- Нет! Не обидел. Просто мне совершенно ничего не понятно, - Иринве прикусывает губу и таращится на него, больше похожая на удивлённую кошку, чем на благородную леди.

Решает для себя, что прикосновения ей нравятся. Как и тепло тела, и запах притираний и машинного масла.

Испепелять или парализовывать Тсогара не хочется. Точно.

\- Обещай мне две вещи, - говорит Иринве, тянясь к хитроумной заколке, что всегда удерживает волосы мага скрученными в тугой “конский хвост” с магнитным шариком на конце.

\- Что угодно.

\- Если я поеду с тобой, то ты отведешь Ланселина к своему лекарю.

Заколка щёлкает, шарик ускакивает куда-то под камни. Иринве с несказанным удовольствием растрёпывает Тсогару причёску; выходит настоящее грифонье гнездо, только заснеженное. В глазах Иринве чистый восторг, что ей удалось превратить нечто идеальное в такой хаос: маленький, но далеко не первый акт протеста против ничем не обоснованных правил...

\- Ты меня научишь… вот этому вот. Отчего становится жарко. И найдешь какой угодно обычай, хоть гоблинский, по которому можно считать, что Нандорил мне никакой не муж.

\- Будет сделано, - от улыбки на щеках Тсогара возникают мелкие морщинки. Почему-то это кажется необычным и даже милым, ведь улыбается он тоже… не картинно. Иринве вдруг понимает, что на картинах никогда не видела отображения чужого счастья; величие - видела, гордость - видела, скорбь - сколько угодно… а счастья - вот такого, как перед ней - никогда.

В Обливион и саммерсетские картины. Наверняка где-то есть другие: не столь изощрённо-великолепные в деталях, но живые, имеющие свой собственный характер.

* * *

Алинд, мальчик, которого ставят в пример всем сверстникам, равно преуспевающий в этикете, магии, фехтовании и науках, начинает сбегать из дома.

Первый раз это случается, когда ему исполняется десять.

Его ищут два дня, а на третий находят в библиотеке - он как ни в чём не бывало учит заданный ему урок и совершенно не понимает, почему все так взволнованы.

Второй раз это случается через пять или шесть месяцев - на сей раз он отсутствует дольше, но обнаруживается снова в библиотеке и снова ничего не понимает.

Нандорил велит заделать чердачные лазы всюду, где они только есть, кроме кухни, и исчезновения не беспокоят его ещё пару лет. 

Он берёт Алинда на охоту на двенадцатый день рождения. Весь свет области съезжается поучаствовать и показать себя. Лают собаки, гарцуют кони, блестят драгоценности, сверкают полу-правдивые слова. 

Удачным сочетанием стрелы и ледяной ловушки Алинд убивает оленя - благородное, мощное животное, которое умирает, смотря на него грустными глазами, полными боли.

Алинд холодновато улыбается и принимает все похвалы и поздравления с величественно-скучающим видом, подобающим статусу и случаю.

Где-то около девяти вечера, когда Нандорил хорошенько набирается вина в компании своих холостых приятелей, а дядька слишком увлечён любезничаньем с поварихой, Алинд исчезает на несколько часов, возвращаясь точно к моменту, как его вызывают подняться на кафедру во главе общего стола, выпить свой первый кубок и произнести молитву. Все очарованы его грацией и смиренно-надменным видом, но только слуги замечают, какие грязные он оставляет за собой следы.

В четырнадцать лет и четыре месяца его ищут неделю.

В блокноте, который приставленный к Алинду дядька находит среди вещей подопечного, всё сплошь в причудливых и необычных рисунках: города из металла, механические люди, растения и животные, заросли кристаллов, чёрная вода...

И цветущие вишни.

Дядька приносит листки Нандорилу, но тот рвёт блокнот на клочки - всего лишь детские фантазии, не более, мало ли, что приходит в голову глупым мальчишкам, которые не понимают, что семейная честь превыше всего!

К концу недели Нандорил приходит в некрополь предков помолиться - и обнаруживает сына изучающим огромное генеалогическое древо связанных с каланом семей, что выбито на стене.

Имя Иринве с него не сколото, но появилось указание, что та родила двоих. Кто выбил второй листок - чёрный, неровный - рядом с листком Алинда?! В гневе Нандорил ударяет сына, но тот молчит и кланяется, а потом удаляется.

Заставить его говорить о побегах или заплакать невозможно - ни бранью, ни угрозами, ни розгами. В знатных домах дочерей сечь не принято, а сыновей иногда допустимо; Нандорил велит прибегнуть к этому средству, но мальчик равнодушно молчит.

Ему запрещают почти все увеселения, но он словно не задет этим - лишь усерднее учится.

Слуги начинают бояться его, хотя мальчик никогда и никому не сделал ничего дурного - но и доброго тоже.


	6. Заводной Город

\- Куда ты меня ведёшь? - смеётся Иринве.

Глаза у неё завязаны, и идти приходится, держа Тсогара за руку.

Слышен плеск воды, перерастающий в глухой шум. Сыро, пахнет мокрым камнем, землей; несколько раз Иринве поскальзывается, но её тут же подхватывают. Она почти привыкла, что механическая рука у Тсогара такая же ловкая и теплая, как живая.

\- Скоро придем. Держись.

Они в Заводном городе уже месяц. Пока что - в Шлаковом районе, ждут разрешения на вход и официальных пропусков для Иринве с сыном, Зарнаба и босмера. Тсогар, имеющий право прохода в Латунную Крепость, вынужден вернуться к работе, но часто отлучается, чтобы повидаться. Сегодня он даже выхлопотал небольшой отпуск.

Идти вперед по незнакомому маршруту, полностью доверяя проводнику, для Иринве волнительно и как-то особенно приятно. Иногда она даже специально шатается или оступается - чтобы ощутить ту скорость, с которой Тсогар реагирует. Ей не хочется злоупотреблять его заботой, но немного побаловать себя щекочущим и теплым чувством защищенности так и манит. Нигде в Заводном Городе нет льющейся свободно воды, так что, вероятно, они где-то снаружи, в пещерах, и Иринве не ошибается в своих предположениях, когда Тсогар наконец снимает с её глаз повязку: старые двемерские жилые комнаты отлично сохранились. Более того, кто-то убрал пыль, постелил ковер, положил подушки и даже принес немного еды и вина. Дешаанскую природу нельзя не узнать; цветы и грибы постепенно захватывают развалины, но еще не добрались до дальних стен.

Иринве, конечно, когда-то читала пару данмерских книжек в жутком переводе, где было про свидания и всë такое, но ей требуется почти минута, чтобы понять, что происходит: не официальные смотрины, не благопристойное собрание кандидатов на выданье под присмотром генеалогических вестников, не...

Конечно, в жизни Тсогара тоже не было сангвинических банкетов. Но Иринве не считывает намеков так, словно ей с детства отбивали на это нюх - и чуть-чуть оживает, только если спрашивать уже напрямую у её тела.

Тсогар чувствует себя неловко, словно не совсем честен, хотя в широко раскрытых золотых глазах - любопытство и интерес.

\- Ты просила меня найти обычай, по которому ты была бы свободна, - говорит он, беря её за руку и ведя присесть. - Кое-какие мысли имеются.

Иринве следует за ним, вертя головой. Простое белое платье очень идет ей, пусть и не сочетается с рабочей обувью, а золотые локоны кокетливо выбиваются из прически и падают на плечи.

\- Как здесь красиво!.. - улыбается Иринве, устраиваясь рядом с Тсогаром на ковре и нарочно не поправляя задравшуюся до колена ткань. - И что же за обычай ты нашёл?..

\- Он принадлежит отступникам, что слушали слова Тринимака, который, возможно, был уже поражён Боэтой… 

\- Мне всё равно, - перебивает Иринве. - Говори скорее!

Глаза у нее блестят, а Тсогар, как назло, медлит, тщательно подбирая по своей привычке слова.

\- По представлениям первых отступников, те, кто состоял в официальном союзе, но не имел между собой страсти, не могут считаться супругами, - говорит он наконец. - Они нечто другое. Жертвы обычая?.. 

\- Не хочу быть ничьей жертвой. Но мысль верная. Род и нация требуют тебя быть верной себе частью, и твоего супруга тоже. Если ты отделяешься, то становишься врагом, и первыми обвинят тебя те, кто повторял формулы верности.

\- Я никогда не спрашивал тебя, но…

\- Нандорил, - щурится Иринве, гордо задирая подбородок. - Так его звали. Меня научили думать, что я любила его. Сейчас я скажу тебе, что на самом деле…

Она набирает воздуху в грудь… и внезапно для себя плачет - сперва слёзы просто текут, словно сами по себе, а потом плотину прорывает. Не так, конечно, хотелось предстать перед любимым, но у Иринве не получается остановить это.

\- Я выругаться хотела, - всхлипывает Иринве и одновременно пытается улыбнуться. - Но не умею. Вот глупость. Подскажи что-нибудь.

\- Безглазый урод? Высокомерный кретин?

\- Высокомерный, безглазый, уродливый кретин. Уродский злокрыс. И папаша его, викарий, тоже злокрыс напыщенный. 

Тсогар обнимает её. В Иринве уживаются и величественная, словно кинледи, высокородная альтмерка, и любопытная озорная девчонка, которой не давали даже улыбаться от сердца, и недоверчивая апраксичка… и женщина, которая почти не знает ни других, ни себя, замурованная в пустоте и тьме. Тсогар протягивает ей руку; позволяет найти сперва другого; выплакать обиду, которая мешает чувствовать, не сдерживать то, что так долго было заперто, запретно…

...Иринве не хочет говорить ему, насколько смутным, подавленным было её недоумение от жизни в браке. Её приучили молчать и соглашаться - и она соглашалась с тем, что 

Нандорил соблюдал все правила и на публике, и наедине, пусть это и заставляло грустить. Даже альтмеры - не автоматоны; чувствовал ли Нандорил хоть что-то к своей жене?.. Был приучен - задавливать?.. Ощущал вину за желание и душил его в угоду морали - или не имел вовсе, плод тщательной и многоумной селекции?

Обида не была тогда заметна, разъедала исподволь, как медленный яд, но сейчас на её месте живая рана. Иринве не может не сравнивать; мужчина, который подарил ей дитя и его равнодушие - нахалов-апраксиков - и другого мужчину, от прикосновений которого вовсе не хочется срочно проверить, достаточно ли выглажены кружева на ночной сорочке. Иринве и стыдно, и сладко. Она просит завязать себе глаза снова - и тогда, в этом подобии маски, на ощупь находит крючки и завязки на одежде Тсогара, расстегивает их, борясь с каждой, добирается до кожи. Пугливо проводит ладонью по груди; прислушивается ко вдоху…

Ей хочется научиться быть дикой и нецивилизованной. Ей хочется не быть идеальной… Узнать другого. Себя. Запрещённый мир, где, оказывается, неназванные, тонкие, сильные эмоции и желания могут быть важными - а не следом от дыхания на стекле, который стираешь рукавом при любом шорохе.

Пальцы Иринве скользят по гладкой груди, по ключицам, плечу… натыкаются на стык плоти и металла. Тсогар не мешает; Иринве снимает с него рубашку и чувствует, как её руки мягко отводят; Тсогар распускает шнуровку лифа на её платье и стягивает вниз. Столько было суеты с переездом - и не так много возможностей побыть вместе без свидетелей и ребенка. Оба любят Ланселина, но сейчас он лишний.

Здесь, в уединении старых развалин, под защитой водопада и довольно мощных оберегов, можно не опасаться ни чужих глаз, ни собственных страхов. Иринве никого не обнимала обнажённой, никогда, с того самого возраста, как перестают писать в пелёнки. Ей захватывающе-страшно; чужое тело горячее, с твёрдыми мускулами, с неровностями шрамов, с капелькой пота на груди, которую Иринве приходит в голову поймать губами. 

Еë мужчина, который не уйдет после "исполнения долга и молитвы". Еë. Как это - еë? Явно иначе, чем тщательно верифицированный генетической комиссией по анализу допустимых связей. 

Они отыскивают друг друга - испуганные и увлеченные, в чем-то почти невинные.

Иринве всë в новинку. Дать спустить платье на пол и прижаться кожей к твёрдому и жаркому другому - а не ждать, пока разоблачит и переоденет в ночное служанка; изучать губами и руками, тереться щекой, всем телом - а не смирно лежать в заученной позе; вскрикнуть от неожиданности и прикусить себе губу, когда чужой язык касается соска. Иринве кажется, что дышать нечем; так хорошо, что страшно… Ланселин со своим сложным ртом так искусал ей грудь, когда был маленьким, что заподозрить здесь источник удовольствия Иринве и не чаяла - трогать себя самой и обращать внимание на случайные ощущения альтмеркам возбраняется...

Так невыносимо хорошо! Иринве пытается не издавать звуков, но все равно тихо стонет; звуки тоже не одобряются в “Талморском руководстве по допустимым методам копуляции”, но Тсогару они, кажется, нравятся!

\- По законам отступников, - хрипло смеется Иринве, - я хочу жить по ним, слышишь?..

Всë, что Тсогар делает с еë телом, завораживающе, неловко, странно - и лучше любых молитв и озарений. Иринве кажется, что она ничего и не знала о любви - и том, что кто-то может не считать нечистыми места, о которых и говорить не положено, которых её мужчина касается - ладонями, длинными и сильными, одна из которых может гнать по телу легкую электрическую волну; пальцами, чуткими и тонкими, словно изваянными из алинорского кедра; губами, узкими, но нежными; языком…

Иринве охает, всё больше входя во вкус того, что можно не молчать.

...А еще он позволяет трогать себя, и Иринве не может остановиться и выбрать, чего ей хочется больше, получать или брать, потому что её наконец слышат, ей отвечают, и сама она может выслушать и ответить. Удовольствие нарастает, пульсирует, копится; Иринве вдруг чувствует непреодолимое желание сжаться, двигаться самой, и когда что-то затапливает её и обрушивается волной, она неожиданно громко для себя выстанывает даже не имя, но ласковое слово, всплывшее из памяти - то ли из книги, то ли из сказки.

Тсогар дает ей прийти в себя - а потом понять, что сам в куда более бедственном положении. Иринве размышляет; зелья, что мешает зачать, у нее нет; Тсогар ограничился руками и языком, может, и для него получится так же?.. но ей вдруг становится тошно. Нандорил никогда не думал не просто о мелочах, он… вообще не думал.

Иринве убирает повязку. Ей хочется видеть: наготу, собственную грудь, ошалевшие серые глаза, мужской член, который можно наконец и рассмотреть, и тронуть… и понять, что удовольствие - дело для двоих. Тсогар дышит тяжело, пристанывая и иногда вздергиваясь; белые волосы посерели, взмокли. Иринве забирается ему на колени, лицом к лицу, кожа к коже; устраивается, направляет в себя. Целует маленькие круговые шрамы и наружние плетения имплантов на шее слева.

Собственные ощущения меркнут перед тем, как важно оказаться близко - как на самом деле выглядит, когда ты важна. Иринве даже рада, что никаких зелий у неё нет. Словно сейчас всё совсем-совсем по-честному. Так, как нужно. Её мужчина сжимает ей ягодицы, гладит бёдра, покачивает на себе, целует - освобождается от семени - уязвимый, сильный, не отводящий глаз - и в сердце Иринве рядом с огромной любовью расцветает и неприятие прошлого, подобное воину-акавирцу, который способен разрубить на куски и камень.

Отныне всё, что будет мешать ей жить по-новому, Иринве уничтожит.

Позже она так и лежит рядом с Тсогаром на ковре, хихикая и вплетая в его волосы маленькие белые цветы с длинными ножками, что пробиваются сквозь пролом в стене у водопада. Оба сходили уже освежиться, но не спешат возвращать на место одежду.

\- Была у тебя жена? - спрашивает Иринве вдруг ставший очень важным и очевидным вопрос.

\- Нет.

\- Откуда же ты знаешь, как любят?

\- Все бывают молоды и несдержанны, - он усмехается и привстаёт на локте. Гладит Иринве по щеке.

\- Не все. Но теперь я - твоя жена. Хочешь, чтобы было так?

\- Да. Больше всего на свете.

\- Скажем всем завтра. Как… вступают в брак в Заводном Городе?

\- Вписывают свои имена в реестр. Сделаем это сразу, как ты получишь одобрение.

\- Скоро?

\- Думаю, да.

\- Я не хочу праздников, Гар. Но соберёмся дома. Или здесь. 

Обнимая слишком крепко, она снова похожа на девчонку, боящуюся поверить в своё счастье, но это пройдёт. Тсогар чувствует в ней волю алинорской грифоницы - и готов принять любые последствия.

Даже если вдруг Божественный Надзор явится к нему с вопросами.

* * * 

Заводной Город - легенда, которую не любят рассказывать.

Лишь самые упрямые достигают его, и ещё меньшее количество умов там пригождается.

Лорд Сехт не терпит суеты, пустомыслия и информационного шума; всех своих апостолов он знает в лицо, потому те, кого приводит Тсогар, подвергаются довольно долгим испытаниям, сканированию и карантину.

Зарнаб и босмер по итогам остаются в шлаковом районе, но не горюют - там куда лучше, чем под постоянной угрозой быть пойманными юстициарами и отправленными на принудительные работы “за тунеядство”. Оба через пару лет заслуживают право обосноваться в Латунной Крепости, хоть и по достаточно неожиданным причинам. Зарнаб-витражник оказывается не только искусен в создании различных красок и клеев, но и в целом недурно разбирается в архитектуре, пригождаясь при проектировании и строительстве новых гидропонических отсеков. Андранон - совершенно незаменим при отлове сбежавших механических злокрысов, поиске пропавших деталей и проникновении в такие места различных конструкций, куда ни фактотумы, ни апостолы пробраться физически не в состоянии.

Заводной Город нуждается в обслуживании и рад всем тем, кто не против о нём заботиться. Иринве, допущенная сперва до аудиенции у самого Сехта, а потом поселившаяся с мехатроником старшего Когитального звена господином Тсогаром в одних апартаментах в качестве ассистентки и брачного партнера, не знает, что и думать об этом месте.  
Заводной Город кажется ей одновременно пугающе-чуждым и чем-то неизмеримо знакомым. Его создала беспокойная мысль, и бунт такого уровня альтмерке понятен: реальность несовершенна и должна быть заменена на новую, поставленную разумом в рамки правил и повторений, вычислимых погрешностей и закономерностей.

Здесь нет случайных факторов природы, потому весь хаос привносят люди и меры. Привыкнуть жить тут - сложно, но постепенно Иринве втягивается, знакомится с очень разными существами и всё меньше скучает по Саммерсету. Приемный отец Тсогара, данмер Моралин, оказывается последней каплей. Сам приглашает в дом, а увидев Иринве на пороге, окидывает ее взглядом - "Какая ладненькая! Гляди в оба, сынок, а то уведет старый даэдрот такую красоту, бес мне в ребро!" - и хлопает Тсогара по плечу (то как раз на уровне его носа)… здоровается с Ланселином по-мужски, за руку, перехватывая у локтя, чем покоряет мальчишечье сердце сразу и насовсем...

Потом, уже в кабинете, осматривает хулкинда и говорит, что лицо поправить - не очень сложно, щели в нёбе нет, потому серьезных операций не требуется, а вот с ногами и позвоночником придется долго работать.

Иринве готова.

Дни идут быстро - Иринве одновременно помогает Тсогару и его коллегам с кораллами, оказавшимися осколками какой-то структуры из прошлой кальпы, названной Яйцом Времени, занимается реабилитацией сына и по ночам читает учебники по медицине и механике, в том числе заметки самого Моралина. Он сперва все шутит, что Тсогар привел себе жену, а ему преемницу, а Иринве отмахивается, но к пятому году, ассистируя при замене сложного протеза гортани и челюсти, Иринве задумывается - может, что-то в этом и есть. До мастера ей расти и расти, но у альтмеров жизнь длинная, а работать с Моралином ей нравится. Приходится покинуть лабораторию мужа, но тот не в обиде. Нельзя разорваться. Всë-таки темпоральная магия - слишком специфическая область, а Иринве имеет куда больше опыта в залечивании сложных ран в сложных условиях, и у неё и правда золотые руки в этом плане.

Моралин пытается восстановить возможность летать Последышу и все восхищается биомеханикой грифонов. Но даже с крылом, в котором заменены несколько костей, отлажены все суставы и имплантированы недостающие перья, Последыш летать отказывается: ему и на земле хорошо. Более того, когда Моралин устает с ним ругаться и попросту спихивает с невысокого уступа в лужу пинком, Последыш демонстративно планирует на берег, тормозит всей тушей о груду тряпья и гневно клекочет, не затыкаясь, весь день, таскаясь за Моралином даже к отхожему месту и продолжая бухтеть под дверью.

Приходится смириться, что воздух этому конкретному упрямому пучку перьев совершенно не нравится, и ждать. И Моралин, и Ланселин не теряют надежды, что ситуация изменится.

Ланселин учится вместе с детьми апостолов и, с ранних лет привыкший вращаться среди эфемов, не видит никакой проблемы в разношерстности новой компании. С ним дружат за неунывающий нрав, хотя иной бы стал посмешищем из-за уродливых скоб на челюсти и корсета.

Проходят годы, и Ланселин выбирается из коррекционных приспособлений, словно бабочка из куколки. О чем-то неправильном может напомнить только едва заметный шрам на губе, но внешность он не портит. Ланселин сохраняет главное - открытый и теплый характер. И терпеть не может тайн, хотя одна у него имеется: раз в несколько месяцев кто-то говорит с ним через снорукав, и Ланселин отвечает; существо не называет себя, но знает много о жизни самого Ланса, а потом и разрешает подсмотреть свои сны. Ланс видит юного мера, похожего на себя лицом, но печального и молчаливого; все кругом него ужасно много разговаривают, но не делают ничего примечательного, хоть и прогуливаются постоянно по очень красивым садам и лесам, похожим на пейзажи из Лансова детства.

Наступает год, в который Ланселину требуется выбрать себе призвание, но душа у него не на месте; всё чаще он видит чужие сны, и те не дают ему покоя. Потому он приходит к матери; та временно не в своей лаборатории, потому что пятый месяц как ожидает ребёнка, и Моралин запретил ей какую-либо работу, кроме перепроверки и ввода данных.

\- Матушка, - говорит Ланселин, вставая на колено. - Матушка, кажется, я схожу с ума. Не знаю, почему раньше не рассказывал тебе, думал, наверное, что всего лишь вижу сны… но в этих снах я словно свой двойник или брат, которого я никогда не знал; живу его жизнью, вижу Саммерсет его глазами… а теперь… теперь он зовёт меня и днём - как сквозь шум дождя, слышу голос...

Иринве долго, очень долго смотрит на сына. Потом велит встать, берёт за руку. Вздыхает.

\- Многие народы считают близнецов связанными сильнее, чем обычные сиблинги - видать, неспроста. Вода камень точит, а такая связь всегда найдёт лазейку - или даже сделает... Да, Ланселин. У тебя есть брат. Когда-то я родила двойню тому, кого калан выбрал мне в мужья.

\- Почему ты не говорила мне?!

\- Мер, что был моим мужем, преследовал бы меня, забери я вас обоих. Саммерсет знает нас с тобой как мертвецов. Саммерсет отверг тебя, а я отвергла Саммерсет. Сердце моё до сих пор разбито надвое, но нет способа, каким я могла бы вернуть своё имя и второго сына, не навредив его жизни. Лучше было не мучить ни тебя, ни меня надеждой...

\- Вот как… - Ланселин никогда ранее не видел мать такой мрачной и тревожится ещё сильнее. - Послушай же меня! Случится что-то страшное, матушка! Я чую; как животное чует грозу, как праксе-модулятор опознаёт разряд раньше, чем должен. Мы должны найти его; должны быть с ним через восемь дней.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Иринве. - Иди и расскажи отцу. Я знаю, где будет твой брат в указанное время, ведь это день вашего рождения.

Ей страшно, но, видимо, пришёл час встретить свою старую жизнь - и, может быть, посмотреть в глаза тем, кто считал её почти что красивой вещью.

Альтмеры помнят всё.

Память их устроена иначе, чем у людей; если те даже за краткую жизнь успевают забыть её начало и середину, становясь к старости подобными дырявому мнемоническому решету, сохраняющему лишь жалкие крупицы опыта… то альтмеры действительно способны пересчитать каждую песчинку-минуту.

Потому их обиды и благодарности сохраняются нетленными; потому каждый маленький конфуз, который приключился даже в ранней молодости, может быть как с должным тщанием “замят” и исключён из оборота, так и внезапно воскрешён в реестре сплетен.

Большая же боль может поутихнуть, заглушённая новыми переживаниями, но эхо её способно преследовать неизмеримо долго. Иринве потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать свой гнев и понять все источники. Настало время его выразить.


	7. Саммерсет

В часовне Высокого Вознесения пахнет благовониями и цветущими розами; праздничные огни притушены, чтобы звёзды могли беспрепятственно изливать свет Этериуса на детей Альтмериса. Это день великой радости и гордости, потому что Алинду, сыну Нандорила, исполняется восемнадцать лет.

Гостей очень много; весь род Нандорила и весь род Иринве, в том числе и её младшая сестра, что в этом году точно выходит замуж за вельможу из Санхолда. Они рассаживаются по скамьям в зале часовни и даже на галерее наверху, переговариваются шёпотом, отмечают, как хорош Нандорил и как статен его сын, славный своей серьёзностью. Поговаривают, и Нандорил подбирает себе новую жену - срок траура по Иринве уже подошёл к концу, и ничто не помешает ему: потому девицы стараются выглядеть как можно более гордыми и привлекательными, авось понравятся если не сыну, так отцу.

Алинд молится в закрытом притворе; когда звенит гонг, он поднимается с колен и смотрит статуе Аури-Эля в глаза. Те каменны и пусты, хоть в воздухе витают магия и вера.  
Ступая ровно и медленно, как положено по ритуалу, Алинд поднимается к возвышению, на котором его дед, Вознесшийся викарий, ожидает, не шелохнувшись, в накидке из лебяжьих перьев и драконьего языка, в золоте и магических сполохах зачарований; на челе его покоится большой велкиндский венок, украшенный плавником и драгоценными камнями.

\- Преклони колени, дитя моё, - торжественно произносит викарий и поднимает на всеобщее обозрение тонкую, сияющую золотым светом сферу из молочного эфекварца и выдутого солнцем стекла. Это калиан, хрупкий талисман праксиса, символ чистоты и благородства для каждого настоящего альтмера.

Алинд берёт сферу в руки - бережно, как это положено; клянётся сохранять и оберегать его. Нет радости на его лице и нет горя; Алинд выполняет ритуал безукоризненно, но что-то смущает викария в том, как юный лорд делает это; жесты его выверены, но в самой их глубине нет почтения, даже сквозит брезгливость.

Алинд улыбается, поднимаясь с колен; вот, он должен спрятать калиан в сундучок из розового дерева, но всё ещё держит его в руках; перекатывает в пальцах, как бродячий жонглёр - обыкновенный деревянный шарик, подбрасывает, заставляет зависнуть в воздухе.

\- Благодарю вас, керувал, что собрались поздравить меня, - произносит он в полной тишине. - Вот символ будущей жизни: стекло, вобравшее в себя золото, что может лишь сиять, но не контактировать в жизнью.

Калиан падает… и лишь в последний момент Алинд ловит его даже не руками, а силой мысли - швыряет в сундучок, а тот - к ногам викария.

\- Ваш род благороден и свят, дед. Я знаю, что будет дальше, отец: вы уже выбрали три семьи, с которыми хотели бы породниться, сами или через меня. Мы будем, как и прежде, хранить благочестие, старательно замалчивая неуютное прошлое; мы родим новых детей и научим их, что ничего не было, потомки бессмертных с грязными руками. Мы будем лгать совершенными лицами, совершенными телами, совершенными голосами всё громче и громче, чтобы перекричать своё неверие и остальной мир. И это будет длиться, пока кто-нибудь не поймёт, что идеал невозможен, и не захочет уничтожить плоть вовсе за саму её суть. Где моя мать, Нандорил? Почему её гробница пуста?..

...Не успевает Нандорил ответить хоть что-нибудь, Алинд исчезает - не через портал, а словно сами боги забирают его.

* * *

Три дня никто не видит его; Нандорил и викарий знают, что не смогут похоронить скандал никаким образом. Гробницу Иринве вскрывает Божественный Надзор, конечно же, обнаруживая там пустоту.

Нандорил долго и дорого объясняется с рив-куратором этого дела о необходимости кенотафа; долго и очень, очень дорого объясняется с тройкой следователей, в которую, по несчастливой случайности, входят талмилан Коламель, аманен Огинве и наганве Раскар. Внешние черты пропавшей супруги Нандорила всё больше напоминают им одну беспокойную небарра, чью экспедицию они с десяток лет назад никак не могли выжить с Перевала Короля.

Пока идёт расследование, владения калана Нандорила находятся под наблюдением Божественного Надзора. Алинда ищут всюду, где только могут заподозрить, но даже специально призванный из Коллегии сапиарх транслиминальных перемещений не может опознать, при помощи какой магии юноша перемещается.

На третий день поисков Алинд возникает у себя в комнате; его присутствие опознаётся чарами, наложенными на поместье, но нужды преследовать не возникает; он сам спускается в залу, полную родичей и юстициаров.

\- Что ты посмел вытворить в Залах Вознесения? - встаёт Нандорил ему навстречу.

\- Отец мой, значит ли позавчерашний день то, что я сам за себя в ответе? - спрашивает Алинд, и в голосе его впервые слышны эмоции: вкрадчивость и издёвка.

\- Да. Но не вздумай своевольничать ещё более. Болен ты, что ли? Или враждебная магия исказила твой разум?

Сундучок с его калианом стоит на столе, не запертый и не тронутый.

\- Я посещал гробницы наших предков. Сперва я искал мать, но потом обнаружил и более удивительные вещи. Сейчас наш род занимается виноделием и изготовлением тканей, а старшая ветвь - священники и юстициары. Но давным-давно мы были почти нищи и брались в Хай Роке за любую работу, в том числе и пиратство. Кто-то стёр эту историю, когда накопилось достаточно денег, чтобы вернуться на Саммерсет, стёр начисто…

\- Так откуда ты её знаешь?

\- Боги даровали мне способность действительно говорить с предками, а не шевелить губами с умным видом. Не обессудь, отец; я ухожу, - говорит Алинд. - Вы всё считаете на золото или на благородство. Оставьте себе безделушку, которую я получил - она будет залогом моей чести и того, что я вернусь с континента, когда найду… необходимые для себя ответы.

\- Как смеешь ты вести такие речи! Твоё место здесь! Веками наш род служил короне на Саммерсете, а румы твои поклялись, что не будут больше кочевать, а положат все свои силы на укрепление земли и дела! Они отреклись от прошлых ошибок, и не тебе, щенок, их судить! Ты останешься - и будешь вымаливать прощение за своё поведение...

\- Была, говорят, традиция, по которой старшие сыновья обязаны видеть мир прежде, чем оседать в фамильном углу.

\- Ей вышел срок тысячи лет назад.

\- Тогда я сам возьму себе дорогу!

Алинд схватывает со стены скьявон; Нандорил телекинезирует к себе второй. Он не узнаёт сына совершенно; его гордость, его идеальный потомок, оказывается, всё это время таил под личиной послушания крамольные мысли… проклятая Иринве! Одного произвела уродом физическим, второго - духовным!   
Алинд нападает молча, но улыбка его дика и страшна.

Нандорил пытается прижать сына к стене; юстициары сперва делают попытку остановить наглого юнца и прервать поединок, но викарий велит им стоять на месте. Отец должен проучить дерзкое порождение своих чресел; что ж, стоило ожидать, что идеальность Алинда даст трещину - и сейчас нужно залатать её сразу, чтобы не появилось других.

Рубятся страшно; один из ударов приходится по сундучку; розовое дерево трескается и калиан выкатывается на стол, но Алинд уже теснит отца дальше. Викарий подхватывает хрупкую сферу и чуть сжимает её в пальцах, направляя внутрь магию; Алинд пошатывается - и тогда Нандорил применяет лёд, примораживая руку сына к мечу, а его самого - к полу; ударяет, выбивая скьявон из пальцев, а кисть - из сустава; кончик клинка на излёте задевает Алинда по лицу, вспарывая верхнюю губу.

\- Убейте меня сразу, если не даёте уйти, - шипит Алинд, сплёвывая кровь. - Ну, что же вы, благородные предки?..

\- Убить? Нет, сын. Ты болен. Тебя нужно исцелить. Это теперь всем очевидно, - говорит Нандорил, возвращая самообладание.

\- Что ты сделал с моей матерью? 

Алинд чувствует, что слабеет. Что магия деда, проникая в калиан, что-то творит с ним, подавляет волю. Он всегда думал, что сфера - всего лишь символ, талисман, амулет, в котором никаких реальных чар не может быть; он же трогал его - и золотая пыль в тонком стекле не вызвала никаких эмоций, никакого отклика!..

\- Твоя мать, Алинд, отреклась от всех нас. Она мертва, и не важно, случилось ли это физически. Я прошу Божественный Надзор зафиксировать мои слова: Иринве добровольно отправилась в изгнание, помутившись рассудком. Я прошу о снисхождении к её наследию.

\- Вы допустили взросление сына помешанной матери? - прищуривается наганве Раскар.

\- Её расстройство было вызвано сложными родами, а не врождённым дефектом. Подобные дела, керувал, род имеет право решать по собственному усмотрению.

\- Она была моей матерью! - стонет Алинд, получая новый заряд сдерживающей магии.

Юстициары переглядываются, и талмилан Коламель фиксирует нечто в отчёте. Форменный камзол этого достойного мера выглажен и вычищен так, что в пуговицах можно увидеть своё отражение.

\- Молодой человек, объясните, каким образом вы перемещались? - интересуется он.

\- Полагаю, что при помощи кольца, что вы можете видеть на его левой руке, - подаёт голос викарий. - Попрошу вернуть собственность нашего калана.

Юстициар Огинве с неудовольствием снимает с пальца Алинда кольцо и передаёт викарию. Это довольно простой по форме, но драгоценный перстень эпохи гегемонии Диренни, напитанный айлейдскими чарами.

\- Попрошу занести в протокол, что этот артефакт не входит в перечень околодопустимого имущества данной семьи.

Нандорил ставит свою подпись на акте описи с довольно кислым видом: ещё скандал. Не хватает ему всплывшей правды о дуре-супруге, выкрутаса сына и проблем с тем, что Божественный Надзор сейчас станет трясти все дела калана от Эры Рассвета! Он ещё раз проверяет бумаги - а потом подходит к Алинду, всё ещё парализованному, потому что викарий так и не выпустил калиан.

В глазах юноши нет страха, лишь отчаянное упорство и неприязнь.

\- С тобой, сын, мы поступим так, как подразумевают законы. Ты ловко обводил вокруг пальца всех, кого знал. Ты прятал от нас свои мысли и преступные исследования. Но ты ещё слишком юн, чтобы заслужить изгнание, ты ещё можешь быть излечен. Тебя заберут в храм.

\- Мудрое решение, керувал, - потирает разрешённую уставом бородку талмилан Коламель. - Эликсиры очищения сознания и адаптации воли сделают из него приемлемого члена общества; в крайнем случае назначим ритуал Аркея. Вы в любом случае сможете получить достойных внуков. Хотя небольшое, формальное скорее, генетическое расследование придётся провести.

Нандорил кивает.

Конечно, исследование влетит ему в дивное количество монет, но всё поправимо. Он оказывает достаточно весомые услуги старшей кузине кинледи Алинора, чтобы вот так вот просто быть ввергнутым в ничтожество всего лишь из-за глупостей одного мальчишки.

И потом, их калан регулярно переводит Скрытому Наследию неплохие деньги. Уж эта-то организация не захочет оставаться без спонсоров. 

\- Лучше умереть, чем стать таким как вы, - Алинд пытается сопротивляться магии. Ему даже удаётся выдернуть замороженные руки из хватки юстициаров и сделать несколько шагов; от напряжения кровь идёт носом, но викарий куда старше и сильнее, а в соединении с Нандорилом практически непобедим. Юноша довольно быстро теряет силы - но не характер.

Эликсиры, значит. Ритуалы.

Всё, чтобы заткнуть рот, стереть, написать на палимпсесте правильные и допустимые в обществе слова...

\- Тебе стоило призвать дремору из Обливиона и назвать сыном его: он подчинялся бы и делал всё, что ты хочешь, и не требовал бы объяснений, - Алинд хотел бы вырваться от стражей, что собираются увести его за юстициарами, но слишком ослаб от магического поединка, и скорее опирается на них.

Лицо у него залито кровью, руки всё ещё сведены заклинанием холода...

\- Оставьте его, - произносит кто-то властно, и Нандорил замирает, занеся руку для пощёчины.

Он не ждал услышать этот голос.

Что-то цокает по паркету в галерее - тяжеловато, словно идёт рыцарь.

Иринве нравится въезжать в поместье на механическом пауке; это гражданская модель, куда меньше раскопочной, сделанная специально под хозяйку и снабжённая как всеми возможными защитами, так и телепортационными артефактами.

Клац, клац. Дорогой паркет выдерживает, но не везде.

Ланселин и Тсогар идут впереди, словно почётная стража.

Лапы вонзаются в дерево - и то хрустит лаком, не вынося усилия.

\- Отпусти его, Нандорил, - повторяет Иринве, появляясь наконец в зале в сопровождении своей маленькой свиты. - Или судьба ребёнка не должна решаться ВСЕМ родом?..

Викарий поднимается со своего места - но Тсогар ловит его в поле безмолвия; юстициары пытаются блокировать - и получают по обездвиживающему разряду от паука. Дело не в их компетенции; просто Божественный Надзор еще не сталкивался с такой угрозой, как усовершенствованная машина-фабрикант.

Нандорил пытается парализовать Иринве, но чары отскакивают даже не от паука, а от мгновенно поднятого Ланселином щита; Ланселин же отражает их в самого Нандорила, и тот замирает, как статуя, а Ланселин бросается к брату, снимает ледяные чары, поддерживает, обтирает лицо… рука у Алинда вывихнута, но не сломана. И то хорошо.

\- Так-то ты меня приветствуешь, не-муж мой, - Иринве даёт цокающему конечностями пауку совершить круг, потом поднимается во весь рост, спрыгивает из кабины. Теперь всем видны её беременность и всеочевидная апраксичность; благородные леди в положении сидят дома и уж точно не используют боевых чар и не носят мягкой кожаной одежды, больше подходящей наёмному убийце.

\- Да будет известно благородному собранию, что восемнадцать лет назад я, Иринве из рода Галатинона, дочь Атариса, произвела на свет близнецов. А потом муж мой решил не искать исцеления для младшего сына, что уродился хулкиндом. Вот, поглядите: я нашла. Сын мой здоров. А вот второго вы решили, кажется, из здорового сделать увечным.

\- Матушка, - тихо стонет Алинд, пожирая ее глазами и стискивая плечо брата.

\- Будет вам известно также, что Нандорил решил огласить меня мёртвой, как и второго сына, чтобы избежать генетического расследования, что лишило бы его права на поиск новой жены как минимум на четверть века.

\- Леди Иринве, - злится викарий. - Вы запятнали свою честь, пойдя против…

\- Да закройте уже рот, дорогой мой свекор. Для альдархов Храма я теперь распутница и прелюбодейка, не так ли?.. Что же вам мараться разговором с такой граксифалас?.. Сын мой, тебе даю решать. Перед тобой твой брат, твоя мать и мой настоящий муж. Останешься здесь или пойдёшь с нами?

Чуть отстранившись от Ланселина, Алинд встаёт прямо. Сперва подбирает свой скьявон и прицепляет к поясу. Затем подходит к деду, вырывает калиан - хрупкий и драгоценный сосуд, полный золотого сияния - и швыряет в стену рядом с отцом, обдавая того осколками.

Возвращается, почти падая; Ланселин успевает подставить плечо.

\- Ты решил, - усмехается Иринве. - Что ж, он выбрал. И если вы, благородные, будете преследовать давно мёртвую апраксичку и её нерождённых сыновей - я обещаю, что в Этериус отправится каждый, кто даже подумает о такой глупости.

Она воздевает руку, выпуская электрический разряд - и любуется выражением лица Нандорила, когда ветвистая молния ударяет в каждый из бессчетного множества портретов предков, что украшают зал по периметру.

Коллекция невосстановима. Позор несмываем. Иринве нравится.

Ланселин берёт брата за руку.

Чары переброса им всем знакомы; стоило, конечно, хлопот выбить внеурочное разрешение на вылазку из Заводного Города, но есть правила, которые стоит нарушить.

Иринве забирает то, что принадлежит ей - и все они исчезают с Саммерсета, оставив за собой дым, - но по законам Архипелага в поместье побывали лишь невидимки.


	8. Эпилог

\- Матушка? - Алинд испуган и смущён.

Брат постоянно дотрагивается до него; мать обнимает, даже маг со странным именем, которого она называет мужем, пожал руку, а отец этого мага - эфем! - тоже вздумал обнять.

Алинд испуган и забивается в самый укромный угол латунного жилища; с ним говорят, его видят, ему рады. Даже ручной грифон с радостью подставляет голову, просит погладить себя по перьям, отзывается на “керум” - “друг”.

Так не бывает. 

Особенно “не бывает” не видеть снов; таинственный двойник оказывается правдой, братом, живым, смелым, смышлёным, действительно живущим жизнью из видений. Юноши похожи теперь совершенно, даже шрамами на верхней губе, лишь чуть различаются прически и цвет кожи: Ланселин бледнее, поскольку загорать в Заводном Городе негде, а Алинд темнее, много времени проведя на солнце у моря.

Привыкнуть оказывается проще, чем кажется: близнецов невозможно спутать, слишком разные манеры держаться, но есть и общее. Улыбка. Словечки из снов, которые оба знают и подхватывают. Мистическая отчасти связь, но старый Моралин только фыркает и говорит, что это кисмет, гобелен Прядильщицы, Паучихи Судеб, и нечему тут удивляться: Алинд вернулся домой.

Перед ним открыты дороги, и смотреть на них - захватывает дух.

Впереди долгий путь, в начале которого стоит разучиться хотя бы прятать мысли под маской вежливой скуки, но единственное, что Алинд знает - на Саммерсет он не вернется и по возможности вытравит Саммерсет из себя.

Архипелаг очарован собственным совершенством и, как всякое существо с навязчивой идеей, рано или поздно превратится в бешеную собаку, заражающую всех без разбора. Алинд уверен, что где-то есть палка, способная потревожить и Алинорское солнце. Он её отыщет, чего бы это ни стоило - только сперва поймет, как жить без навязанных правил.


End file.
